My Queen
by ReaperJ
Summary: (Co-author Emeraudephenix) Marco knows the feeling of loss, Queen Moon also knows that feeling, all too well...
1. Chapter 1

"My Queen… rest…" Said the young man with blood seeping from between his teeth as his body crumbled under the weight of his armor.

"But…" Moon was laying on the ground as a lock of her long hair covered her face with bruises and scratches all over her body, looking up at her Knight. Soon, her Butterfly form faded away back to her normal self.

After a long battle with an unknown beast they've never encountered before, Marco and Moon were both left on the edge of death. Even in her Butterfly form, one of the strongest beings known to Mewman's, the beast was too much for the Queen to handle on her own.

The young man held up against the animal that seemed to be crossed with a massive bear standing three men tall and a lion with an unquenchable thirst for blood and destruction to anything that stood before it. This hybrid would have made its ancestors proud with the battle it had faced tonight.

He was even able to subdue it in the name of his Queen after a battle that felt like it had taken a lifetime before its ending. Marco had just turned twenty years old and has been at Moon's side since he was seventeen. He swore his life to the older woman and would gladly die for her if need be.

"I'll be fine… trust me…" The broken sword that was his dimensional scissors, were the only thing keeping him up as he dug it into the ground while Marco held the handle with one hand.

"Marco…" She couldn't pull her eyes away from the sight before her, the Latino was on one knee now looking over his situation. Moon had seen him covered in blood numerous times during the war with the Underworld, but not to the point of risking limb.

He was one of the only Commander in the Mewni Army willing to throw himself in the center of a battle to protect his men beside the Queen. By the end of the war, Marco had gotten his revenge on Tom for killing the love of his life… Star Butterfly.

"This might look bad, but at least the beast is dead now…" Moon looked over to his arm that was in the beast's mouth. It's razor sharp teeth were digging deep into his bicep as it cut though his armor like it was paper while a pool of blood formed on the ground beneath him.

Even after death, it refused to let go of its prey. The beast's jaw was locked right, Marco knew there was only one way out of this situation as he looked down at his broken blade and shut his eyes...

The two year war had prepared him for this fight, Marco was the proud Commander to make good on his word by ending Tom after the Underworld Prince had taken Star's and River's life. He was no longer the loveable safe kid we all known and loved.

Marco was able to land the final blow with his damaged blade, but not before the beast devoured his whole left arm in it's massive mouth, "It's worse than bad, Marco…" The Queen was trying reach out an arm out to him, but she was far too weak to aid him, let alone pick herself up.

"I SAID REST QUEEN MOON! I… I know what to do and get out of this fucking thing..." She wasn't looking any better then Marco as one of her wings was torn down to the base of her back.

Moon's eyes widen as she watched him raise the broken blade into the air before giving a battle cry, "GHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!"

She turned away after hearing his blood gluching yell… the broken sword was firmly planted into the exposed part of his arm closest to his body. Marco twisted what was left of the sword before ripping it out of his arm as blood flew off the blade and then striking it with all his strength again, "AHHHHHHHH… HAAAAAAA!

"Marco…" Tears were streaming from the Queen's ice blue eyes, how they reminded him of his dead lover everyday.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" There wasn't much contacting him to the beast as Marco pulled his body away from the mouth as the young man fell onto his back. They both watched as the beat's head hits the ground with his mangled arm still in its mouth.

Moon's vision goes hazy as she soon passed out...

Thunder cracks over his head as cold droplets started to hit Marco's face, "Haaaa… that feels great…" He said now holding onto his bloody stump.

Marco looked over to his Queen with a smile, "At least she's okay…"

…

"Mmmmph… Mar… cooooo…" The Queen opened her eyes and finds herself up along a wall next to a fire deep in a cave.

"I'm here Moon, don't worry. We're safe now." Marco limped up to her with a makeshift bowl as he kneeled down and placed it on the ground.

"Whe… where are we?" She watched as his one and only arm reached for the spoon and was raised up to her lips.

"I'm not sure yet, eat up. You're going to need your strength in this world." Queen Moon gladly takes the offered meal as she let out a squeal of pain.

"Sorry about that, I tried my best on patching you up after I had found this place…" Marco cringed when wrapping up her damaged wing, he was a mess and barely able to get them to safety.

She hums in delight over the flavor as the utensil was removed from her soft pink lips. Moon looked over her partner and finds him to be in even worse shape than before, "It's quite alright, how are your wounds, Marco?"

"..." He doesn't say a word only trying to not bring concern about his condition and offered her another spoonful of warm soup.

Moon could now see the poorly made tourniquet around the stump of his left arm was still bleeding. He skin tone had also paled due to the blood lost, his chest was dressed as well now with the rest of his armor casted away leaving only his pants on, "_Poor thing… the view is still very impressive!" _

The Queens shakes her head over the thought as he was about to feed her again, but Moon placed a hand under his chin to look into her eyes, "Marco… I need to take care of your wounds."

"I'm okay… just please, eat first." His eyes looked so tired and sad now. How it pained the Queen to know all he saw was her daughter in her.

Without another word said, she accepted her meal. The only thing heard in the cave was the sound the fire would make as the wood snapped and popped out loud. Moon assumed her meal was made from the beast they had fought, finding a portion of the carcass was next to the fire.

Once she was done, Moon stands up, "My Queen, you need your rest!"

She refused his request by placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him where he sat, "I'm fine now thanks to you, it's my turn to take care of you, Marco."

Even if Moon placed a light hand on his better shoulder, the pain was unreal, "HoMarco was beat as he nodded his head, "Good, now take a seat over there."

He followed her order and slowly turned around while laying his back up against the wall, "That damn thing gave us a run for our money…" Marco started to cough as blood spat out his mouth.

"That it did, I won't be able to give you a new arm in my current condition. Don't worry, I have a spell that will heal the rest of your wounds." Moon pulled the dressing around his chest to find massive gashes across it.

Marco wasn't worried if he ever did get a new one, all that matters was making back to Mewni safely with his Queen, "We should get some sleep after this and head out in the morning. Rather not stick around here longer than we need to."

"I agree… my word! How were you able to get us here and make a meal?" Any lesser man would have been dead from the blood lost.

Marco gave her a weak smile, "Because of you… my Queen."

Their eyes met, "Marco…" She had grown to enjoy the way he would look at her times like these. They've spent much time together during the war, aiding each other after a battle and generally being there for the other.

It would end with them huddled together in a dark corner to comfort one and other over their lost, it also made the older woman feel attractive and wanted when he held her with a death grip. Moon now saw his plants were barely clinging onto his body as her hands had a blue glow to them.

"Don't use all your strength on me…" The Queen rolled her eyes as her hands meet with his face first.

"There's a reason why I made you my Knight, Marco. Now sit there and let me concentrate!" The wounds along his face started to heal, he always loved how she would touch him.

Her hands passed along his toned chest and abs, a light blush covered her pretty features as she felt his hot skin, "Hehehe… sorry, that's a sensitive area."

Moon was working his ribs, "I know, that's why I like to do this!" Her fingertips started to tickle him.

They were laughing as their bodies were now closer, "Should have known!" Marco enjoyed this as he was starting to feel his strength coming back to him.

"Okay, this part is going to hurt…" The Queen troe the bottom of her skirt and roll it.

"I'm ready when you are." Marco opened his mouth as she placed the cloth into it.

"I'll try to make it quick." Her partner nodded and his head, Moon's hands were now placed onto what was left of his bicep and tricep. She could feel his body jumping from the contact, her hands started to glow brighter as the wound started to repair itself.

"Haaaaaaaagrrrrrrrrrr!" Marco's right fist clenched in pain as he did his best to hold back the tears while locking up his jaw. Soon, the magic spell started to regenerate pink sink at the edge of his wound. It was very clear to see the immense pain it was causing him.

"Hold on, just a little longer!" Moon passed one hand up the shoulder as the other was placed onto the stump. She then felt Marco's hand cover her's as he opened one eye.

He spit out the rag, "Don… don't use too… much energy haaaaaaaaa!" The blood vessels and nerves were seared shut as he yelled out in pain.

"I'll do what I must to save your life!" Moon felt Marco lay his head into her neck as tears covered it, the closeness was making her hot, but she had to keep her mind on the task at hand.

"Ohhhh God… fuck… it burns!" Marco was hunched over in pain, he was barely able to hold onto consciousness as her smell made him light headed.

"Almost there!" The last of the wound was now healed as Marco huffed into her neck. His damaged limb was released as Moon started to pat his back in comfort.

"It's… it's going to hurt even more… when you make a new arm. Huh?" The young man removed his hand from her neck as he laid back on the wall feeling her nails dig into his scalp.

"That it will, but try not to worry about that now." The Queen soon placed her hands on his chest and down over to his crotch as they continued to glow, it had been such a long time since she felt a man in a sexual way.

Marco had noticed her focusing on that area more than the others as she started to massage his member, he relaxed his tense body, "Haaaammhmmmm…"

Moon smiled after hearing his soft moan approving her actions, "You know… this treatment works better with skin to skin contact?"

Without looking up, embarrassed by her forwardness. The older woman unclasped his belt, "Really? Didn't seem to bother you in the past?"

Marco wasn't dumb and would be a fool to not recognize his own feeling for her, but he would play this game, "While true… I've never had to work on wounds as bad as the ones you have acquired now."

That was a lie, the young man's battle with Tom, was one for the record books, "I see."

"Don't tell me your bashful now?" They have seen each naked numerous times in the past. Marco had taken much joy in cleaning Moon's wings and especially the sensitive area between them, but there was something different about tonight.

Maybe it was their near death experience or the light that was coming from the fire? Moon removed his pants to find Marco's member starting to engorged with blood, "You're absolutely filthy young man!" She said with drool forming on the corner of her lips staring at something she wanted more than ever.

Being clean was a must for Moon, after battles, she would cast a spell to clean all her Warriors, "Well… that animal had me up against the ropes for most of our fight."

Dried blood and mud cakes most of his body by now, "At least you subdued the beast, I'm indebted to you…" Moon knew this was her change, she pulled her hands to slowly remove her top, the older had to reward him for his heroic actions. Marco watched as his jaw went slack watching the top of her large breasts being exposed for him.

Before finally seeing his prize fully, he reached out and pulled her onto his lap while into a hug, "You owe me nothing, my Queen. My life belongs to you…"

Marco's words reached her ear as his mouth hovered over it, "Don… don't you want me?" She tried to pull away and get and a better look of the young man.

The arm around the back of her neck only tighten, "I do... I love you just as much, if not even more than Star… but I am your subject."

Her smile grew after hearing his words feeling his hot breath in her ear, "That you are and as my subject." Moon placed her hands on his chest and pushed away to look at Marco as her dress barely hung to her body.

"I order you to make love to me… I almost lost you in this battle for our lives today. We have moored more than long enough! I'm going to make a stand and take what I want!" With tears in her eyes, the Queen lunged forward to take his lips for her own.

…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE LOST THEM?" Hekapoo was yelling at the Knights that were part of Marco's team.

"Lady Hekapoo, the situation was beyond our control. The attackers were part of the Underworld resistance and refused to give us the location where the portal sent them." The interrogation was a long and brutal for the enemies that had attacked Marco and Moon.

"I thought Queen Eclipsa dealt with them already!" There were still small pockets of members from the former Kingdom, trying to restore order to their world. Hekapoo assumed they had full control over the Underworld now, almost a year later after the war.

"This was a group that was part of what was left of the royal security detail, we now know their numbers and I've dispatched a team to deal with them. Queen Eclipsa also has her best men on the task." The Knight briefing Hekapoo, takes a step back as she pulled out her daggers.

The redhead points one at his face and the other over to his member, "If I'm not able to bring them back home safe and sound. Your death will be worse then what I will do to the rest of those bastards!" A large amount of clones formed behind her in black tactical gear as they checked each other's equipment.

Hekapoo withdraws her weapons as the man takes a large gulp, she turns around and started to point at the clones, "You guys are alpha group, head over to the Underworld and back up the assault. The rest is bravo team, head out and search ALL the dimensions for Queen Moon. MOVE OUT!"

They sluit her and ran off into multiple dimension portals with their task, "You better pray we find them." She refused to look at the man behind her.

"Ye… yes, Lady Hekapoo…" The Knight knew he was fucked.

...

Marco was shocked to say the least, but his hand then passed over Moon's face as his thumb rubbed over her royal mark. It soon started to glow as his tongue pushed deep into her mouth, she lifted her hips into the air as she hiked up her battle skirt.

The older woman breaks the kiss as he pulled her neck to his lips, "Oh darling… how I've dreamed of this day!" They have grown closer during the war, their emotions for each other had hit a boiling point up until now. After tonight, Moon had no plans to let him out of her life.

Them becoming more than what they were as of now, had been on her mind over the passing months. Moon had even gone so far to tease him more by sitting on his lap while in the carriage visiting neighboring kingdoms.

Other times while taking a bath with him, she would use her whole body to wash Marco. He was the perfect gentleman and controlled his deepest urges. Moon knew he wouldn't make the first move, that was more than fine with her by this point.

Today's outing was a simple mission on looking into a disturbance past their broader lines, he was having a little bit of a hard time while on the trail as Marco was watching Moon's back. She felt his eyes looking over her body the whole time.

Her battle dress was trimmed down into an almost like mini skirt due to the heat. Also, Moon knew that Marco especially enjoyed when her hair was pulled into a ponytail. They broke off from the rest of their team and were ambushed, it happened so fast. Before they knew it, they were hurled into a portal waiting for them.

"Haaaaaaaa Mooooon~~!" The Queen never cared to wear under gratments as Marco felt his partner's hot wet sex on top of his member while she adjusted her body to accept him. The Moon's lips spread open for him, she soon placed her body down on the whole length of his rod.

"Ohhhhh Mewni! Its… its so big!" It almost felt like she was being deflowered again as both her arms wrapped around his head.

Marco's lips made their way down the valley between her breasts, it was pure bliss for him as his arm went around her lower back. The young man's eyes were always drawn to her bust size.

Moon was well aware of that fact as well and would give him a peek of her D cup breasts every now and then. He now looked up to her as the Queen batted her long eyelashes for him to go on and roam her body some more.

"*chu* *chu* hmmmmm Moon. You're perfect… I've always wanted to touch you like this, but was worried you didn't feel the same way." The young man's hand reached up to her one and only wing at the moment as his fingertips traced the outline.

"Haaaaaaghaaaaammmmm MaRcOOOO… I had the same thoughts of you. I've never been alone with you at my side." Moon's body started a small up and down rhythm, she was now biting her lower lip as he found her stuff nipple in his mouth.

His tongue traced over her diamond shaped areola. They reminded him of Star's heart shaped nipples, "My Queen…" Thinking of the blonde, stride some deep emotions in him.

Moon grabbed at his hair to look up, "Anything the matter?" She could see a tear falling from his eye as her movements come to a stop.

"I… I still love Star… it hurts so much to not her wake up in my arms." He had a small flash of Star waking him up with a kiss and large smile, Marco then heard her giggle in his ear as it brought a sad smile to his face .

"But… this feels right! She'll never be replaced, but I can see the rest of my life with you, Moon." Marco watched as the older woman smiled and laid her forehead on his.

"I understand dear, I've always known you would have made for an amazing husband for my Star. Sadly… it never happened, but I'll make you my King… I'll always love you and only you!" She whipped away his tears and pulled Marco into a deep kiss.

He couldn't stop the urge of wanting to kiss the woman he was inside, with all he had as Marco's hips trusted deep into Moon while she cried out in joy between their lips, "Please Moon, don't ever let me go!"

The Queen pulled Marco into her chest as she started to bounce on his thighs harder now. He placed his hand on top of her round rump as his fingers dug deep into the soft white mound of flesh while moaning into her chest, "Mmmmmm… I'll never let you go my darling!"

Moon sat up to place her feet on the ground as she grabbed his hand to interlace their fingers together. Marco watched as her lower body was making circles, she pulled his hand to her lips and started to suck on one of the digits.

"Oh fuck…" The young man's eyes went wide as her breasts bounced for him. Marco tighten his abs as he takes over the pace at a faster speed now. He couldn't pull his eyes off her as some of her long blue hair covered her chest and face while making sucking noises. Moon was putting on an amazing show for him as her tongue was rolling all over his finger and lay soft bits on it.

"Feeeeeeeeeels sooooooo gooooooood!" Feeling his cock deep inside her, was making Moon's melt with pleasure as her cervix opened for him while she bited down on his finger harder.

"Haaaaaa Moon… I'm going to…" Marco's hips were thrusting her whole body into the air, the Queen's rear end was bright red as their bodies clapped together filling the cave with their monas.

"DO IT! DO IT INSIDE!" Moon pulled his hand from her mouth and placed it on her left breast as they squeezed it together.

"Hmmmmmmm Moon! Oh!" The precum that had been leaking out of him, mixed with her juices as it was making a pool of liquid beneath them.

"MAAAAACOOOO!" Moon's sex clamped around his member as she felt her first orgasm with another man after almost three years. Her royal marks were glowing even more as her eyes were wide open casting a white light.

"I'M… CUMMING!" He couldn't hold back anymore as the crescent moons on Marco's face, started to glow bright pink with him firing off thick ropes of cum into her hot honey pot. They stared into each other's eyes knowing what just happened, Moon smiled feeling his seed painting her inside.

"It's… it's so hot… my Mewni!" Moon kicked out her feet to wrap them around Marco's lower back, all she wanted was to be as close as possible to him.

He hooked his arm under hers as their bodies came together even tighter, "Oh Moon! Ha! Hmmmmm! Feels… so good!"

Their bodies started to come down from the high as they kissed one another like they were always lovers, "Mmmmmmm Marco…" Her eyes returned back to normal as Moon planted his face with kisses all over it.

"God damn… that felt… AMAZING!" While it wasn't Marco's first lay after Star's passing, Hekapoo made sure to keep him from ending his life when at the lowest point and taking care of his other needs. The passion Moon bestowed upon him, was like no other from the countless other women he had bedded.

Then Moon noticed his marks, "Marco? Wha… what are those?"

The young man's pink moons started to fade away once he got his bearing back, "My marks were showing? Star was the only one able to bring them out..." They had never shown to anyone else.

"Star? She never told me you had royal marks? How did you get them?" The Queen was rubbing her fingers over the marks before they finally disappeared.

"They showed up the first time I used the wand, burned like hell also. Let's not worry about that now." The young man pulled her face to his lips as they shared a long loving kiss as Moon started to giggle feeling his hand run up her rib.

"Okay darling, I haven't felt like that in ages! Not to talk ill about River, but never got my rocks off before him!" She accepted his response and left herself a metal note about inquire more information with his marks later.

Marco started to laugh as he brushed a lock of hair from her face, "I'm glad to be of service my Queen!"

"Moon lifted a hand into the air and cast a spell to cover them in a blanket while she guided Marco to lay down with her, "Let's get some rest, we'll find a way back home together... in the morning."

She felt a kiss on her forehead, "Sounds like a plan, not to be rude, but I feel like you just had taken some of my life force after all that."

The Queen dug herself deep into his body as she started to laugh, "I'm sorry about that my dear, it had been a long time for me. I'll be sure to take it easy next time."

Marco wrapped his good arm around her, "Don't you dare! I like it rough!"

They laughed together and let the sleep take them away.

_Next Day_

"We have eyes on the targets, they look like they've seen better days, but still alive." One of the clones was giving Hekapoo an update of their situation.

"Oh thank Mewni! It would of been a mess if we had to scramble for the next Queen, Meteora just turned five and she's too young to take over." The redhead was pinching the bridge of her nose right now with a small smile.

"Stand by… oh fuck…" The clones were now waking up Marco and Moon.

"What's happening?" Hekapoo said with concern in her voice.

"Shit… meatsack is missing an arm… and it looks like they finally got to bang each other's brains out!" The group with the new couple were laughing as one of them made a circle in one hand, and the other had a finger poking in and out.

"Damn, I just lost a bet to Eclipsa… I thought Moon was too uptight to take him. Get them home and rested up. What's the condition of Marco's dimensional sword?" She had a pretty good idea it was destroyed seeing how it was never recovered.

"Looks to be fitty kinds of fucked, we'll take it back to the forge and start repairs." The team stepped back as Queen Moon pulled Marco's arm around the back of her neck. She wanted to be the only one to render aid to him.

"Roger that, I'll be in contact." Hekapoo was pissed knowing they had gone up against something that can cause harm to her greatest work piece that was his sword.

"Tracking, out." The clone ended their communication.

Hekapoo placed her communicator on the large desk, "They're on their way back to Mewni, what's the word on the team in the Underworld? She addressed the other members of the MHC.

Omnitraxus Prime cleared his throat, "The attack team had suffered some casualties, but nothing is left of the resistance now."

"Heard that before… I'll be on Mewni if you need me." Hekapoo didn't even wait for a response as she cuts a portal and went on her way to check on Marco.

...

"We're safe now darling!" Moon walked out the portal that lead them into the castle. Marco was dragging his feet due to the pain he still felt as he held the Queen for support.

They saw Hekapoo standing in front of them with her arms crossed and a little evil smile on her face, "You two look rather close now."

Only thing over their bodies was the blanket from the cave, "Hey Hpoo, thanks for the rescue mission." Marco said in a raspy voice, some of the clones behind them were giving each other high fives and talking about getting a few drinks later.

The redhead could see Moon was holding most of his body weight up, "Don't mention it, let me help. I know how heavy that big idiot is."

Hekapoo was at his side now as her arm went over to his hip to stand Marco up, "OUCH! Not so rough!" The young man was hssssssing in pain as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a baby, where you taking him, Moon?" The group started to walk down the halls.

"To my chambers, Marco needs a proper bath and I have to work on a new arm for him." Hekapoo looked over to the stump and cringed.

"Gross, so you guys had some hanky panky fun last night? Because I can smell Moon's scent all over your cock!" Hekapoo was poking at the male's chest as the Queen blushed.

"You know a gentleman never kiss and tell." Moon looked up at him and smiled.

"Gentleman my ass! With half the things you've done to me, it would even make the devil blush." The redhead was giggling and even snorted a few times.

"Hekapoo, all that matters is that were home now and Marco is in my care." They rounded a corner as the young man leaned his head on Moon's.

"Yeah, yeah Queeny. Just try and remember that you're not the only woman that needs his touch. Plus, his pet might get a little jealous." When Hekapoo made that comment, a young woman with three eyes and horns on her head wearing a maid outfit, found the group.

"MASTER!" She ran up to Marco, he shuts his eyes waiting for the pain train to come into town as the woman ready to spear his stomach with her body into a hug, but she was blocked by magic as Moon raised her hand into the air.

"HALT! You're Master is in no condition for his welcome home treatment from you. Return back to your duties at once!" Moon never cared for her and would gladly toss the young woman away on Marco's command.

The pink color hair woman with a light purple skin tone looked upset for a moment. Until Marco nodded to her, "Yes my Queen, I apologize for my actions. Get well, Master." She placed a soft kiss on his check and went on her way.

"This should be fun!" Hekapoo could feel Moon's anger building up. Then the women felt the young man's body convulsing.

"Oh fuchgaaaaaaaah!" Marco hunched over in pain as he puked onto the ground.

"Damn it!" The red head lifted her boot from the floor that had some of his stomach contents covering it.

"Sorry… about… that…" They watched as his skin almost changed to a green tone as sweat covered his forehead.

"Oh dear, we have to hurry." Moon was rushing them now to her room.

The redhead looked up to Marco's sweating face, "Don't worry about it, you look like shit right now. I'll find a way to make you pay for the mess you made on my boots!" Hekapoo gave his butt a squeeze.

"Looking forward… to it…" He said before passing out.

**Reaper- Alright guys, I'm back in the saddle with a new story! It will have some elements from The Scent, mostly the Moonco part.**

**It will not be a massive harem story, but there are a few women in Marco's life… just a few and one really special gal!**

**Hope you guys get a kick out of this! I feel like I have a solid plan for story. Finding out Star's death and the war should be a pretty good arc.**

**Don't forget your comments and ideas go a long way, so please let me know your thoughts and what you would like to see! Thank you and please leave a review, tell me what you think!**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Com'on Janna baby! You got this!" Tom was in the delivery room with his fiancee.

"Oh God! Why did I agree to this! I'm cutting off your grrrrrrrrrr! Your fucking balls off after this!" Janna wasn't having fun right now.

"Hey! Concentrate on your breathing!" Marco was doing his best to keep things going, Star was on her way after running some last minute errands for the baby.

"Can't have any more babies if you cut them off… you know..." The Demon Princes placed both hands over his crouch.

Janna reached up and pulled him by the horns to her face, "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL AHHHHHHHHH! IF… IF YOU DON'T GET ME SOME REAL DRUGS FOR THE PAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Wrathmelior Lucitor insisted on the Janna giving all natural birth, Tom's mother can be seen outside damn near patting anyone down that came into the room, "That baby is going to rip you from your P to the A if you don't get your breathing under control!" The Filipino was staring daggers at her lover until she squeezed his hand and let out another cry of pain.

"Tom… go step out and get her some ice chips, I'll stay here with Janna." Marco was releasing the death grip she had of the Demon's hand.

"Diza! So help me! DON'T LET HIM LOOK DOWN THERE! I STILL WANT HIM TO EAT AT THE RESTAURANT WHEN THIS IS ALL DONE!" Just then, Marco saw Tom trying to get a better view of where the baby would be coming from.

The Lantio gave his best friend's rear a kick out the room, "Sorry dude, just following orders…"

"Yeah, yeah I'll go check on Star, keep her comfortable while I'm gone- AHHHHHHHH!" Tom ducked before a shoe found its way to his head.

"DRUGS! GET THEM OR DON'T COME BACK!" Janna now had Marco's hand in a vise-like grip.

"Ouch! Ouch! JANNA!" Tom left the room with a smile. He walked down the hall to the ice machine.

"Funny… I'm the baby out the group, but I'm the most mature out of you guys…" Marco's left eye was twitching as he patted a cool rag on Janna's forehead.

"Shu… shut up Diza! You'll be seventeen in a few months!" Janna crossed her eyes as she started to breathe deeply.

…

Wrathmelior watched her son step out of the room, "I know she's in a lot of pain right now, but it'll be worth it when the baby comes out!"

"Don't tell me that mom, go tell her!" They looked over at the window that was between them and Janna. The mother to be throws a lamp at the window as it almost shattered.

"I would… but she scaring me right now." That was saying a lot if the Demon Queen was terrified of a human.

"Yup… I'll be right back." Tom walked down the hall.

...

"TELL ME I DIDN'T MISS THE BABY COMING YET?" Star was standing before Tom in a panic wearing a baseball uniform as she held a football, soccer ball and hockey stick.

"Star? Is that for the baby?" Tom didn't know what to make out of all this.

"Well yeah, duh? Why you do you ask?" She looked over the equipment and wonder if anything was missing.

"We wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, what if its a girl?" He was filling a large cup with ice now.

"Who said this was for a boy?" The Princess asked like it was the most obvious question ever.

Tom started to laugh, "Okay, you win… hey. Can we talk?" He pointed over to a bench in the hospital.

"Yeah sure? Is Marco going to be alright alone with Janna?" Star could hear Janna cursing all men to a lifetime of pain and sorrow for what Tom has done to her, the two couples had a pretty tight relationship with each other.

"JANNA! PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Marco had his hands full as the young woman was throwing anything within arms reach at the doctor that came into the room.

"He'll be alright, I think he's more ready for this than me…" Tom sat down and huffed out loud.

Star sat next to him and placed the gear down on the ground as she patted his back, "What's on your mind, champ?"

The Demon started to laugh, "What is this? Some after school T.V. special?"

"No, I just wanted you to know that we're here for you and Janna. You know, this whole baby business got Marco talking!" She pulled out her left hand to show Tom the ring on it.

"Wow… that idiot really did it!" Tom gave a sad smile wishing it was his ring on her hand.

"Wait? You knew about this?" He should, Marco was his best friend and the best man to his upcoming wedding.

"Well yeah, which is what I wanted to talk to you about." Tom takes both her hands into his, Star gave him an odd look.

"What's this all about?" This was getting a little too weird her.

"Listen… I know we both moved on with our own lives… you with Marco and me with Janna, but… do you ever think about me? Or feel anything for me now?" Star wanted to pull her hands away, but she understood, this moment in his life. Was going to cause a lot of different emotions in him.

"Tom… you're going to be a great father and husband! You should keep your mind on that more… okay?" The Princess placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a warm smile.

"Yeah… you're right, let go check on them?" Tom wiped away the tears at the corner of his eye and stands up.

"Well let's go! Mama Star is coming baby!" Star hooked her arm around his and drags the Princes down the halls.

…

"Look at me Janna, you can do this!" Marco was between the young woman's legs, ready to bring her first child into the world. The doctor that was going to receive the baby, was currently passed out on the ground after Janna threw a bedpan at his head.

"Ugh… just get this thing outta me already!" The young man nodded as he watched Tom make his way to Janna's head and Star placed her hand on Marco's shoulders.

"Just one more push Janna! I can see the baby's head!" The Princess leaned forward to get a better look.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCKING FUCCCCCCCCK! GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Tom had tears running down his face as he listened to his lover scream out loud in pain. It was killing him to not be able to do anything for her.

"Is it really happening? I'm right here sweety!" The Demon Prince was more than ready to see his first child!

"Oh, my Mewni! The head is wiggling so much!" Star was jumping for joy over the whole show.

"CA… CAN IT BUTTERFLY! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THIS HAAAAAAAAAAA! PAIN SOON ENOUGH!" Janna started to bang the back of her head on the pillow.

Marco slowly raised his head from between the young woman's legs as his heart skipped a beat, "Soon enough? What is she talking about babe?"

Star stopped jumping and gave the Filipino an upset look, "Janna! This is your moment! Don't worry about what she said Marco! You just worry about mama and the baby!" She was sweating a storm as Marco was squinting his eyes at her.

"Are you-" He was about to ask the most important question in his life until Janna started to scream again.

"OOOOOOOOOH GOD! HERE IT COMES!" Marco turns back his attention to Janna as Star lets out a breath of relief.

"Okay… come on Janna, the baby is almost out!" The group started to hear a loud pitch screaming from the baby. Marco's hands held the baby upright as he noticed there was a lot of blood coming out with the child.

"GRRRRRRRRRR… HAAAAAAA OH GOD!" Janna gave one more mighty push as she felt the rest of the baby exit her body.

"ITS A GIRL!" Star was so happy as she grabbed a towel to clean and wrap the baby up.

"Never… again! You hear me, Tom!" Janna reached out to her child as the Princess laid the baby on her chest.

"She's… she's so beautiful!" Tom was a crying mess as he kissed Janna and the top of the baby's head.

"She has your… eyes…" Janna lowered the top of her gown to breastfeed the baby.

The new child opened her big three burgundy eyes for her mother as she started to suckle the breast that was offered. It was a heartwarming moment as Star rubbed her belly with one hand and felt Marco come up from behind while placing his hands on top of hers.

"So what's this pretty girl's name?" Star was leaning over the bed as the baby held one of her fingers.

"Emperia…" Janna whispered the name as a tear fell from her eye.

"Where did you get that name from? I like it, hello Emperia! I'm your daddy and I love you so much already!" Tom couldn't hide the swallowing pride of being a father right now.

"The… the name just… came to me…" Janna was becoming weaker as she lost her grip on the baby.

"Shit! The bleeding isn't stopping! Wake up that fucking doctor!" Marco ran between Janna's legs and was doing his best to stop the bleeding.

Janna skin was paneling, "Tooooooooom… I… I… don't fe-" She lost consciousness before finishing her sentence.

The Demon Prince takes the new born into his chest, "Baby? Janna! JANNA!"

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

…

_BEEP_

"Marco! What's happening?" Star picked the doctor off the floor as he shoved the young man away.

"I don't know? She might have some internal bleeding?" Marco was in complete shock with his hands covered in blood as the doctor yelled to get nurses in the room.

In a flash, Janna was surrounded by hospital personnel. Tom pulled one of her hands into his, it felt cold and clammy.

"Please baby… don't… don't do this to me! To us!" The heart monitor was beeping dangerously slow.

_BEEP_

…

_BEEP_

…

…

_BEEP_

…

…

_BEEP_

"SOMEONE GET ME O POSITIVE BLOOD, NOW!" The head doctor yelled as a nurse ran out of the room.

"Tom…" Janna opened her eyes and tried to squeeze his hand, but she didn't have any strength in her to do so.

"I'm here honey, don't worry! The docs are doing everything to get you fixed up!" She gave him a wake smile.

"I… I… don't think… I have much longer…" Janna knew this was her end as she cried looking up at her lover and baby.

_BEEP_

…

…

_BEEP_

…

…

…

_BEEP_

…

…

…

_BEEP_

"DON'T SAY THAT! It's going to be okay…" He didn't believe his own words.

Marco and Star made it to Janna's side, "Hold on! Please! Everything is going to work out!" The Princess reached out to her best friend's free hand.

Janna looked over to the couple, "Take… care of them... for me…"

_BEEP_

…

…

…

_BEEP_

…

…

…

…

_BEEP_

…

…

…

…

_BEEP_

She now looked up at the ceiling, "I love you… Emperia… Tom… I'm sorry…" Then her eyes lost their color as the heart monitor flat-lined.

_BEEP_

…

…

_..._

…_._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"CLEAR!" The nurses moved everyone away from Janna.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"PLEASE HELP HER!" Tom watched as the defibrillator was placed onto her chest, Janna's body jumped off the bed. It did nothing to restart her heart…

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"CLEAR…" Her body was shocked again…

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"Oh Menwi Marco, this can't be happening!" Star buried herself into the young man's chest. The heart monitor kept on screaming out loud a solid tone…

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"Stop playing around Janna…" Marco watched as the medical team kept on working on her.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"CLEAR…" One of the nurses ready a syringe with thirty cc's of epinephrine.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"Janna…" Tom held his crying baby tighter.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"That's enough… time of death, 2146 hours… I'm sorry for your lost, Master Tom." A doctor said to a silent room.

Tom's knees hit the ground as hunched over his daughter, all he wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs. Emperia's crying kept him grounded, he understood that his child was going to need him now. He whipped away the tears on her face as he stands up.

"I need to go get Emperia a bottle…" Tom left the room.

Marco and Star watched him leave as the looked over to Janna's lifeless body on the bed. There was so much blood on the ground...

_Two weeks later_

"I want to close this off by saying, Janna was one of the first friends I made on Earth and someone I regarded as my sister… we were so excited to find out we were going to be mothers together." Star wore a simple black dress as she gave her final words to Janna.

She looked over to the Demon Prince, "Tom… Marco and I will always be here for you and Emperia… rest easy Janna. We'll miss and love you forever… goodbye."

Star walked over to Marco as they both grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the gave that had Janna's casket. A soft baby cries could be heard in the background as others were crying along with her.

Tom sat beside his mother as she held the baby, he stands up and looked over the large portrait of Janna that was next to the grave, "What will I do now… that you're gone?" He said to himself.

Family and friends paid their last respects while wishing Tom and baby for the best. The large group left as Marco and Star were at the grieving widow's side, "Tom… is there anything you need? We can come back home with you? Emperia seems to like to sleeping on my chest?" Marco asked, Tom hasn't been able to bond with his daughter yet, he spent most of his days alone as the couple beside him had taken care of her.

He looked over to his best friend, "Thanks, man… you guys should be getting back home."

The Demon Prince was watching the sunset, he felt Star place a hand on his shoulder, "We'll go home once we know you're going to be okay."

"I'll be alright… please go back to Mewni. I need some time alone, I'll make plans for you guys can to see Emperia. I think she loves you guys more than me…" Tom wanted to love his daughter as much as he did the first time he had seen her, but knowing she was the reason for Janna's death… it was too much for him to bear.

"Don't say that bro, that baby needs you." Marco wished he could have done more for Janna.

"You're right… you're always right, Marco. I'll see you guys later." Tom shrugged Star's hand off of him and made a portal home.

"Let's get home babe, everything will work itself out in time. We'll check on them tomorrow." Star's hand was still in the air as she pulled it to her chest.

"I hope so… I've never seen him like this." The young man pulled out his scissors and made a scissors home.

…

"Hey, meatbag! Wake up already!" Hekapoo started to give Marco's face light smacks.

"Hmmmmmm… stop that." His eyes started to open as he batted away the hand smacking him, he was welcomed to the sight of Moon's and Hekapoo's smiling faces.

"How are you feeling my dear?" The Queen leaned over and gave him a loving kiss, Marco takes in his surroundings and noticed that he was laying on Moon's bed.

"I feel a little better now." The contact from her lips told him he was back in the real world and everything he saw was just a dream.

Marco's left hand started to rub his small bread, then he realized something felt odd, "What the?" He pulled the hand away and got a better look at it.

"Like it? Well, you should! We put a lot of work into that hardware!" Hekapoo was referring to his new arm.

"What… what is this?" Marco extended out the arm and flexed the elbow.

"I planned to make a new arm for you, but Hekapoo had a better idea. She calls it an Automail." It was still a strange feeling for Moon when the Scissor Forger presented her with the mechanical arm.

"Automail? Sounds like something from an anime?" Marco saw the new prosthetic replaced his shoulder as well.

"Hey, buddy! My team put a lot of work into that thing and Moon even made it better!" The young man sat up to see the whole arm He noticed it was engraved with a tribal-like tattoo that covered the whole arm and fingers.

"It feels light? Nice work on the artwork!" He rotated it around a few times and found Hekapoo's red scissors outline was engraved where his tattoo would have been. Then he saw on the ball of the shoulder was a rather large pink diamond that matched Moon's marks.

"What can I say? I'm awesome and thought it would fit you well!" Hekapoo crossed her arms and puffed out her chest.

Moon rolled her eyes over the other woman's display on trying to get his attention, his eyes were drawn to the Queen's and her new outfit, "While it is made from metal, I used my magic to make it feel like part of your body." She ran her fingers along his arm as Marco felt goosebump pop up on his chest.

"Wow… I really felt that!" He tapped the fingers together as they made a metallic sound. Marco takes a better look of the Queen, she wore a blue dress as the top looked like a corset. Her breasts looked fantastic with Moon's hair now flowing over her shoulder, just how he loved it.

"That's not the only perk this baby comes with!" Hekapoo jerked the arm to her face as he was pulled away from Moon.

"Cast aluminum exoskeleton! Adamantium reinforced joints! A grip that has over a thousand pounds of pressure per square inch! The fingertips can change into claws, you might need to learn how to do that later? Last but not least, it can make portals all by itself!" The redhead had stars in her eyes as she drooled over the craftsmanship that she put into the arm.

"Thanks… I think?" Marco pulled the arm back as Hekapoo growled at him.

"She did a truly amazing job, there's more it can do. We'll train together so you can learn all the abilities it's capable of!" Moon was excited too, she just did a better job on covering it up. The older woman scooted her body closer to Marco.

"Thank you, I really owe it to you guys!" Marco than felt Hekapoo's fingertips walking up his thighs.

"I got a few ideas on how you can pay that thing off!" She raised her only eyebrow that can be seen, two times upwards with a devilish grin.

Marco gave her his own evil grin, "I guess my tongue will be getting a lot of overtime?" They started to giggle as Moon coughed out loud.

"Why don't you get rest some more, you've been out two whole days. I'll get you a meal." The Queen pulled Marco's chin into a kiss as she stared at Hekapoo.

The women had sparks meeting in the middle as the young man let out a soft cry, "Hssssss! I guess I'm not at a hundred percent yet?"

"Such a baby! I'll check on you and that arm in a few days. Moon, let's get the lover boy something to eat." Hekapoo stands up from the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute sweety, lay down." The Queen placed a hand on his chest and gently laid him down.

"Thank you. I'll be here." Marco reached up for one more kiss before Moon made her way to Hekapoo.

"You going to spoil him, you know that?" The women left the room.

"Why shouldn't I?" Moon shut the door and cast a spell to keep the door locked.

"He's a big boy, you know that, right?" Hekapoo cared for Marco, but was willing to put him danger for shits and giggles.

"As I've said before, Marco is in my care now and we have even moved along our relationship. I feel like a young girl finding love all over again!" Moon had a small skip in her step.

"Oh brother… you know I lost a bet to Eclipsa? Speck of the devil!" As the women walked into the dining hall, they found the Queen of the Underworld walking out a portal with her daughter.

"AUNTY MOON!" Five-year-old Meteora ran up to Moon and locked her in a hug.

"Why hello little one! Are you causing any trouble today?" The Queen patted the little girl's head with a smile.

"Not more than usual? Is Marco awake yet?" Meteora looked up at Moon with a big smile.

"That's an understatement, she been begging me to come here all day today to see her boy toy!" Eclipsa patted the top of her daughter's head as she giggled.

The young girl started to blush, she was head over heels for Marco, "Mooooooooom!"

"What am I over here? Chopped liver?" Hekapoo wasn't happy that the child didn't greet her first.

"I'm sorry Hekapoo!" They hybrid let's go of Moon and pulled Hekapoo into a hug just as tight.

"Much better! Marco is awake, but pretty banged up still. Try not to bother him much, okay?" Meteora bolted down the hall to find her target.

"Could I offer you some tea, Eclipsa? I was just about to get Marco a meal." Moon guided the other woman to the dining table.

"That would be lovely! You seem to be in an upbeat mood!" Hekapoo tippy-toed away from the women.

"I'm just happy that Marco is awake!" Moon was absolutely glowing with joy.

"So happy to hear that, oh Hekapoo! Don't you owe me something?" The redhead stomped her foot onto the ground.

"Damn it, I'm a little short on cash right now. I'll pay you back on the second Tuesday of next week! BYEEEEEEEE!" She cuts open a portal and disappeared.

Moon started to laugh, "You're never going to see your winnings. I'll be back, Eclipsa."

"She can run, but she can't hide!" The women started to laugh.

…

"Damn it, Queen Moon! Why are you keeping me from Master?" A young maid was at his door trying to find a way in.

Meteora rounded the corner as she skidded over the ground, "Emperia! It's so nice to see you!" She ran up to the young girl, they've known each other their whole lives, even if the maid was fifteen.

"Princess Meteora! How are you!" The girls hugged each other.

"I'm good, could be better if I found Marco? You know where he is?" His room was empty and the young hybrid was looking all over to find him.

"Funny you should say that, he's just on the other side of that door, but there seems to be a spell keeping it locked tight!" The maid knew Meteora would be the only other person that could open the door.

"A spell? Let me see!" The Princess cracked her fingers and placed her hand on the doorknob, it opened with no resistance.

"That wasn't hard! Last one in is a rotten egg!" Meteora ran into the room as Emperia laughed and joined her.

"MARCO!" The hybrid jumped on the bed and crawled up to him.

He felt her on his chest and launched his upper body off the bed as he was surprised while holding her tight in his arms, "Hey Meteora! How nice to find you in my arms again!"

She started to laugh out loud and hugged him back, "I was so worried about you when aunty Moon told us what had happened! Oh wow! You have a cool new arm!"

Meteora felt the warm metal around her back, "Yeah, it's a custom job from Hekapoo and Moon!"

Emperia was at the edge of the bed, "Moon? Are you now on a first name basis with the Queen, Master?"

Marco rolled his eyes and waved at her to join the hug, "We'll talk about that later, how you doing Emperia?"

The young girl was now wrapped in his arms as she smiled and inhales his smell, "I'm better now, Master. Queen Moon as had you locked away this whole time! It's not fair!"

"We all live under her rule, try not to worry too much. Never bite that hand that feeds you, remember that!" The girls pulled away from the hug as they saw his new scars and arm.

"Yes Master… I'll try and keep that in mind." Emperia was just happy to know that he was safe and alive.

"So cooooooooool!" Meteora was poking at his metal arm.

"Isn't it? They said it's more than just an arm, but I'll have to learn all the things it can do later!" Marco was showing them the arm, Emperia saw the Queen's mark on it and had a flash of anger.

"I should get you a meal, Master…" The maid could hear Moon yelling out her name right now.

"Don't worry about that, tell me what I've missed out on the last few days?" Metorea sat on his lap as they filled Marco in all the news that has gone on.

Emperia gave the child a dirty look as Marco was petting the top of her head. How she enjoyed her head pats from the young man, the two girls had always been at competition for his attention, "I would have come sooner! But mama had the castle under lockdown after you and aunty Moon were attacked. Also, you don't look right with a bread!" The hybrid started to pull on the whiskers along his face.

"Ouch! Quit that already!" Marco started to poke at her horns that sat between her ponytails.

"YOU FIRST!" They started to giggle and continued on.

…

"Emperia better not be up there bothering Marco right now." Eclipsa convinced Moon to stay with her and have some tea.

"Oh, Moon… why are you so hard on that poor girl? She cares deeply from that man." The Queens stared at each other.

"You know what her father did to my family… what he did to Marco. Even when he tried to make me understand that raising Emperia like his own was a way to pay back for all the sins he committed during the war. It does little to change the fact that we both lost someone we loved." Moon was looking down sadly at her cup on the table.

"Oh, sweety… just try and give the girl a chance, for him? Besides all that, have you thought about what your relationship is with Marco now?" Eclipsa gave the other woman a dirty smile.

Moon nodded as she placed a hand over her heart, "We made love in that cave, I told Marco I planned to make him my King and I promised to never let him go!"

The women's eyes met, "Very bold Moon! I love it! I'm so happy for you and Marco!" Eclipsa reached over to tap the top of the Queen's hand.

"Thank you, I should go up there and get him a proper meal. Would you care to join me?" Eclipsa blushed and stood up, while Globgor was the father to her daughter and the love of her life. She did enjoy seeing Marco while training or half naked.

"Would love too! Pretty sure Meteora is up there talking his ears off anyway. She's not going to be happy about hearing the two of you are together now!" The women walked down the halls together as they giggled.

"It's only your fault that you let her think she could grow up and marry Marco!" Meteora has been the young man's number one fan and someone that was there for him during his darkest days.

"If you ask her, he's been her boyfriend this whole time!" They started to laugh even more and walked past the kitchen…

Emperia ears started to twitch as she heard the Queen's footsteps, "I'll be back with your meal, Master." She placed a kiss on his cheek and stepped out of the room.

"What was that all about!" Metorea crossed her little arms and huffed out loud, clearly jealous by the kiss.

"No clue?" A minute later, Moon and Eclipsa walked into the room laughing.

"I see my little girl found her favorite Knight in shining armor!" The Queen of the Underworld came over and gave Marco a hug.

"Hello, Queen Eclipsa! How are you?" The hybrid turned around as she wrapped all her limbs around him while she placed her head on Marco's chest and pet the top of his head with her tail.

"Try not to worry about me, Marco. I'm here to see how you doing today!" Eclipsa wished she had a camera to take a picture right now.

"I'm a little hungry, but hanging in there." The group then heard his stomach growl out loud.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I forget to fetch you a meal." Moon was blushing for overlooking her task.

"Don't worry about it, Emperia was just here and on her way back with something to eat." Marco head a light snoring sound coming from the child in his arms

Moon's features scrunched up into a small scroll, but she lets go of the anger, "That's good to hear…"

"Looks like someone fell asleep, I should be taking her home now that she's seen you." Eclipsa tried to pull her daughter away from Marco, but her grip only tightened.

"Grrr…" The group started to laugh.

"She's okay to stay." The young man looked down and placed a kiss on her head.

Moon smiled and wonder if he would be willing to father her another child.

**Reaper- Hey guys! Back at it with a new chapter! Talk about one hell of an opening huh? There will be more to show Tom's down fall and how the war started soon!**

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and PM's! Thank you ****Procrastinating Author for spotting out the error in the summary!**

**Fartedandcraped was a huge help on how Marco's new arm played out! Thank you so much and I really do love how it came out!**

**The Keeper of Worlds showed me a better way to give a back story on the new girl and came up with the name Emperia! Thank you so much!**

**Last thing, I'm on the hunt for a beta reader/editor. Would love to spitball more ideas on discord and catch the errors I make before posting new chapters.**

**Even after re-reading over and over again, I'm more than sure I'm missing a lot of things. So someone give me a hand! Really enjoy jumping on google doc and seeing more added into a chapter from someone else, and then fusing our two ideas together! **

**Thank you so much for the favorites and followers! Stay tuned for much, much, MUCH more! Later guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start this off by saying Emeraudephenix is an amazing writer! Next few chapters will show more on what happened in the past.**

_Flashback_

"I miss you." The Demon Prince said out loud.

Mementos and pictures had taken over the floor of the royal quarters. Moments from years past that had brought him a sense of purpose and belonging. The lover he could never again embrace, the one that understood the weight in his heart, the one who had made him so happy when she first shared that they would be bringing a child into the world.

She was gone. It had been months and yet the pain never seemed to dull. How cruel were the fates that they felt his suffering not enough even now? Had they not made his pain acute to the point of searing misery already? Belial and Belphegor! Janna fucking died! His mate, the woman who carried their daughter and helped him drown out the aching in his broken heart was stolen to death before it was even fair!

Fairness did not matter though. If it did, his daughter would look at him the way she looked at that son of a putrid troll. Instead, she gave him her affection, the coos and sweet smiles, leaving him, her own father to once again feel dejected by that which should be his.

What a horrible irony that befalls him again. As if it were not enough that the crusty taint of a human managed to steal Star from him all those years ago, now he had captured his daughter's heart too. Not that it really mattered honestly, the gurgling parasite had killed his mate in the first place. It was about principle. The greedy prick had EVERYTHING already! The perfect woman, a child in her womb, the fact that he had wet his cock in her countless times to breed her, to begin with.

UGH! By Abaddon, it was disgusting and made him want so desperately to execute a post-birth abortion of the most gruesome variety against the man. Not that he could. Janna would never hear a word against her fellow human, for reasons that he would never know. All he knew was that his mate made terrifying feel tame when she was pissed, and he never felt the want to see the unnerving power she had used against him again.

Or at least, that is what he thought at the time. Now though, he would gladly feel his flesh torn and guts stirred for her pleasure if it meant he could feel her hard body pressed against his once more. Her screams of pleasure the only sound strong enough to dull his hatred and pain. But that was stolen from him.

No magic strong enough to bring Janna back, he tried. Star tried. He sent his minions throughout the multiverse to find _anything_ he could use to bring her back only to be told by everyone that he just had to accept her death as a part of the cycle of life. Like they had any right to say that to him! Every one of them had more than he did. They had their lovers, their children, each other.

They came by out of pity, called to ease their guilt, and what did any of that matter? None of them knew what this was like. Familiar, that is what it was. A state of misery he had become all too used to.

His parents thought it wise to mention he would find love again someday, that Emperia would need his presence as a parent. That advice had not been received quite the way they predicted he guessed. Though, he certainly felt a bit better once their voice boxes had been severed. No one knew he had done it fortunately. It was almost amusing how two months later, and no one understood the disappearance of Wrathmelior and Dave.

There was gossip throughout the kingdom, of course, Mewmans loved to talk after all. But there was little evidence of anything criminal or really anything at all. It was a mystery to many, and not one he cared to worry over. If anyone suspected him, they certainly did not voice it where he could hear, and his authority as heir was likely enough to keep his Kingdom cowed for the time being.

Again, not that it mattered.

He had bigger concerns. One stupid alert on his phone this morning had sent the Demon Prince into an agonizing cycle of depression and rage that had consumed all of his mental capacity.

No one would want to be reminded of something painful, especially not someone with an acknowledged anger-management problem. But of course, the universe thought this day would not be shitty enough unless the wounds were salted anew.

Their anniversary. The day that Janna had accepted Tom for what he was and gave him hope for a happy future. The phone reminder that had awoken him this morning was the last thread in his sanity he was sure. He still drew a blank on his morning after that point, how he ended up in his chambers with a bed full of photo albums. Grief was mysterious. Regardless, here the Demon sat listlessly flipping through page after page while his angst consumed him.

An unexpected knock upon his door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Master Tom?" A small voice tried with clear apprehension.

"What is it?" Tom replied flatly. "I am busy."

"Um, sire…the Lady Astaroth has asked for you, it…well, the Princess Emperia is not well it seems. She has been crying for hours. What, what would you like me to say, your highness?" The little imp squeaked out. Any Mewman that had spent time with the Underworld Prince recognized his moods enough to know when to exercise survival skills when the Demon's eyes looked like _that_.

Unfortunately for the messenger, no amount of caution would save him from the mention of Tom's daughter right now.

The room erupted with brutally hot jets of fire, surrounding every exit point. Poor little guy, no escaping this one.

"Emperia has taken ill has she? Oh my, let me just go find her mother to comfort her. Oh, wait! I can't! She's dead because of the child after all!" Tom said to the empty room, but himself.

"Mmmmajesty, I did not mean…" The imp attempted.

"No. I know what you meant. You want me to take care of the child, ease her misery so that the castle can have peace and quiet. I get it, you all need your beauty sleep after all." Tom quipped bitterly with a snarl.

"I'll just head right on down to the nursery to the daughter that must want to see me. Not like she has been soothed by me even once, but this time, this time Emperia will want her father to hold her. Right?" He stands up from the bed and makes his way to the door.

The shivering minion kept quiet and prayed to the seven Demon Princes for the hope of another soulrise.

"Whatever. I will perform my duties. Out with you." Tom coldly finished.

What did it matter if he was miserable here in his room, or in Emperia's? Maybe if he showed her pictures of Janna he could get a smile like Star did when she cuddled his daughter and shared old memories. Not like it was doing him any better being shut-in.

…

The wailing could be heard from a wing away. Mephistopheles on a monocycle did that child have lungs! Guess the staff did have a reason to be so whiny, even if they had a better chance at finding a remedy than he did.

"Your Highness! Thank home you are here! We really have tried everything, except for hexing the poor baby." A tall Demoness in rich indigo velvet stood before him. To most of the Underworld, Lady Astaroth was intimidating in not only power, but beauty. Her heart-shaped visage was clear of any imperfection and had the kind of gaze that could make a virile male hard enough to cut diamond. She had a perfect figure of curves and lithe muscle that gave little doubt of her appeal to anyone, often regardless of species.

As a Highborn Lady, she was offered a great deal of privilege throughout the Kingdom, and by her own achievements had secured influence in others. She had been offered as Tom's bride from the moment he was ten, fortunately she had been out of the dimension for years. By the time she returned, Janna was in his life. More than once he had heard whispers that Janna being gone meant Astaroth and he could now be matched. As though it were a great honor to be paired with the Demoness.

To Tom, she was an insect. She served her purpose as a nanny to Emperia. It was below her station, and she knew it, but was all too happy to take every moment to bond with Tom that she could, even if it was degrading and involved long hours of tending to half-demon Princess. As if she had another choice with him. His parents approved the appointment with the same hope that Tom would eventually move on past his grief. Ha! What a ridiculous notion.

Janna gave him everything. Well, everything she could.

Meanwhile the screaming terror he looked upon in the arms of a woman he was repulsed by had taken her away.

Pushing down his anger, Tom reached out for the child and held her to his chest.

For a moment the adults thought the baby had found what she wanted. There were blissful moments of little hiccups and coughs, but no more wails.

Tom stood stunned. It worked. She received him happily! Oh, home how it almost made his cold heartbeat at the thought. Maybe the child wanted him all this time. It was just like when that vile bastard Marco held her, she seemed happier.

"Oh, look at that m'lord, she just wanted her father." Lady Asta cooed. Blech, even as he held Emperia the Demoness found a way to put him off. Typical lascivious whore. His mood would not be muddled right now though, he felt a sense of hope that this was the fates throwing him a bone, giving him something after all of his suffering up to this point.

Oh, how wrong he was.

It took only a few minutes before the young Princess looked up to her armrest to the eyes of her father, and all hell broke loose. The tears began pouring out immediately upon recognition it seemed, and the Kingdom's quiet reprieve was broken just as painfully as the spell that had briefly come over Tom's mind.

If it were possible, the wailing had become even more boisterous and gave the Demon father a deep feeling of resentment. The baby never cried when in the arms of Marco. Why would she do nothing but cry in his!? It was as if she wanted nothing to do with her own damned father!

That would be about right he figured. The squirming monster killed her mother and would not tolerate the touch of her father. She was all too happy with most others, but especially when held by Star or that loathsome betrayer, Marco.

Lady Asta had enough of the shrieking it seemed, as she relieved him of the noisy thing.

"Perhaps she is teething highness, it is about that age?" As if to add insult to injury, the fates kicked him in the feels with the sight that the Demon spawn calmed in her arms. Looking upon her face with wide eyes and a happy gurgle once she had calmed.

That did it.

Tom stormed out of the room, leaving the nanny with her charge while the man unraveled further than before. Could he really have nothing!

He can never have what he wants for fuck's sake!

The Demon entered his chambers and barely had time to close the door before he exploded with frustration and a host of other repressed emotions. Books, artifacts, and other items flew wildly throughout the space before crashing into a wreck of clutter representing Tom's scattered thoughts.

He threw up his arms in defeat and slumped down to the floor cradling his head on his knees.

The time sulking only managed to numb him of everything but his agony and that which wroth it.

The more he reflected, the more he hated how the universe liked to shove its massive cock in his ass for grins. He could not reason out any justification for the things that constantly happened to him.

As if to answer his unspoken question, a picture fluttered down from the chaos still settling around him, landing near his head.

Of course. Why wouldn't it be this picture? A moment his mother saved thinking it would be the first of a timeline of a fairy-tale romance, only to find out years later that the moment meant nothing to the person it was designed for.

Pinching the polaroid between his clawed fingers, Tom just stared at the picture with an expressionless face.

Satan help him, of all the things he did not need to see right now, this was one of the worst images to have him regard in his emotional turmoil.

His carriage. The one he built by hand, taking months and draining hours of spellcasting to craft for just one purpose, for one person.

Star Butterfly.

The Mewni Princess did not even know what it meant to him to show up with that gesture for her. He later found out that she had not even care, thinking of it as some simple thing from his Kingdom. Simple!? He poured his souls into that project, all in a way to impress the young Princess and win her heart.

She looked positively bored in that picture.

Of course, she would be, after all, she was never interested in him. Her affections towards him were barely plutonic most of the time. This picture was a clear reminder of that, and the fact that she would never return his affections. Her heart would never be his.

Even when he managed to finally get back in her good graces and open up to a relationship, she was never his. The entire time they dated, her heart had already belonged to another. She never admitted so openly, but Tom had heard things over the years. Whispers at get-togethers and the stories Janna would share when she had a little too much blood wine were more than enough to confirm his suspicions that their relationship was a farce, one meant to take her mind off of her anguish and jealousy.

Maybe he could have settled for that if she at least pulled her weight in the theater, but no. The woman was impossibly distant and cold. Little chaste kisses were the best he could get out of her. He thought maybe it was virginal shyness at first, so he dropped hints and made offers. The first time he got a rise while they watched a movie she threw a pillow at his face and left back to the Diaz home.

Like that was any surprise, that was where she always went if she did not want to face him, there or her room in Mewni, but only if she could assure Moon would not find her.

Still, why did she have to shut him down constantly? It was so much like Emperia- the desire to be anywhere but with him. The rejection felt similar even.

Trying to touch her resulted in broken everything, and seduction seemed to go over her head. He ruled over the most lustful beings in the realm, and yet he could not bed one naïve Princess?

That thought plagued him even now. Janna thought he was good enough to fuck, so why didn't Star? She opened her legs for that worthless human, but a Demon Prince with magic at the snap of a finger- nope. Not good enough for that picky snatch. UGH!

Clearly, she liked sex, once her and that wimp made things official, the whole Kingdom needed a cigarette! Star Butterfly was excitable for pancakes, for her Latino lover she was altogether obscene and could be heard across the Multiverse with her blasted shape-shifted form. Like anyone needed to know how many times she could cum from that bastard!

So why would she go for the nerd for love and pleasure when she could have had so much more from him?

It was infuriating! Nothing he did for the blonde vixen was enough, and yet she seemed to bask in the pleasure of tormenting him by pleading for his friendship, keeping herself in his circle so that he would always know that which he could not have. To endure the sight of her naked and writhing on Marco's cock when they would sneak away during a Stump Day party or to see the worm's cum dribble down her fuckable thighs when they returned from emergency "Squire" business.

That should have been him, should have been his seed painted in her womb.

A twitching broke him out of his internal raving.

He had a fucking hard-on now!? What the unholy hell!

Just the thought of the woman and the possibility of his cock within her was enough to break him out of his grieving flaccidness. Naturally. It would not be a truly awful day if he were able to have control over himself, be it his feelings or his damned cock!

Tom let out a roar that rattled the walls of the castle and sent every minion within the area to cower in the shadows.

Why could he not have a single break from his torture? He never curb-stomped puppies or anything, it made no sense why he had to go through all of this humiliation and frustration on top of his pain.

Janna always teased that he should keep a succubus as a pet to handle times like this when she was away and felt like keeping him riled-up was the greatest of games. She knew he would wait for her, it was not like blue-balls were unfamiliar territory for him after dating Star.

Always left wanting for what should have been his, to do the things he wanted to do.

The things he could do…if only a certain karate-obsessed ass-face. If it were not for Marco, Star would have no reason to deny Tom any of his desires. And right now, his body clearly had a few in mind.

He was a Demon, coming up with ways to toy with people was no challenge whatsoever. The only reason he rarely opened up his imagination to those kinds of things was Star's constant insistence that being good and controlled was the only way she would having anything at all to do with him.

Eventually, it just became a habit to ignore the urge to inflict some wicked will on the masses. Right now though, his will was clearly not on a tight leash, because the thought of his desires and the wants of his body was giving him some very specific and illicit fantasies that no one, especially Star would accept.

Thoughts of having her finally were not even deterred by the knowledge that her belly was swollen with Marco's spawn. That was a minor inconvenience if he thought about it. She was far enough along that the baby would be out in no time, and she would be clear for whatever seed he wanted to plant.

Marco would no doubt take issue with his spiraling thought process. Ha! As if the cock-juggling thunder cunt had not stolen her away from him to begin with. It would be hypocritical of Marco to complain, wouldn't it? Logic be damned this all just made the blood pool further south and away from the part of the Demon's anatomy that handled rational thought.

He could have her. It would be oh so easy. Even getting Marco out of the way would not be that big of an obstacle, it was not like a human could stand up against someone like him. His 'friendship' with the human was just to keep Star happy. And he was sure there were other ways to satisfy the bombshell.

Just the thought of having her, it was intoxicating.

Tom stood up from the floor and went to where he threw the infernal phone this morning with one goal in mind. Take what was his. Not like there was anything to lose anymore.

...

"Babe…do you know where I left that review?" Called a deep, panty-dropping voice from the other room.

"Marco, what makes you think I would? That is your department. Mine is creating the disorganization you so need to put right." A singsong voice teased from her spot on the loveseat.

"Not like I am even allowed to put things in order being stuck with this corn-damned order from that snake-charmer!" The young woman grumbled softly.

"I heard that! Dr. Green is not a snake-charmer Star, she comes highly recommended and even you helped vet her. Earth medicine is not mysticism, I thought you finally accepted that?" Marco queried as he came down the stairs.

But the very snarky woman flooded with hormones would not let a little thing like science stand in the way of her determination to exercise free-will. "Baby, I love you…I do. But pregnancy does not mean I am broken. I need to do something, I'm BORED!" Whined a very miserable blonde with folded arms and an unconvincing snarl.

Marco lifted Star's feet to sit next to her, giving her ankles a thorough and distracting rub to ease into the discussion he has had to reaffirm every day for the last few weeks. Men are not immune from the efforts of bringing a child into the world, this much he was certain at this point.

Especially following the first few months of cravings, sleepless nights for achy body and temperature flashes, and the midway appetite for sex that was insatiable…wait, that one was a perk he supposed, so long as one could stay hydrated and nourished.

Putting aside the memories that were not well-timed at the moment, while his divine beauty was miserable- no matter how incredibly hot she looked in that top that barely concealed two of his favorite toys, Marco crossed his legs and massaged a little more thoroughly to get back on track.

"Star, I want to have all of the adventures with you and our child, you know that." An evil smirk rose to her milky visage and the sparkle in her cerulean blues told the man he had to retract that immediately for fear of painful death.

"Wait, wait, not all of the adventures, just the ones that are in no way going to get this little warrior into more trouble than we could manage. And definitely, no adventures where my socks get soaked!" He declared with mock enthusiasm, making the eyebrow on her face descend back to a less mischievous posting and to one that framed the glow in her eyes when she laughed as deeply and with as much joy as she was now with that imagery on her mind.

Her wild-man had many amazing qualities and protecting those he loved was one of them. She knew fatherhood was going to suite him, and hopefully challenge him a little bit. With the right motivation, he could be so instinctual, so primitive. Being a parent would no-doubt rob Marco of the comfort and guarantee of complete safety all the time, and she secretly looked forward to when that net was gone because he would no doubt thrive when he let go of the need to quadruple check everything.

The way he took to their adventures early on proved that. Never mind what he has done since then. The man was anything but docile, but he was just as determined as she was. Stubborn to ensure she and their child were in no serious danger. At least he stopped quoting those statistic thingies and she had banished all bubble wrap from their home. Right now, though, he was just her dork. Her unbelievably hot dork that may as well have created fire and been born chiseled from flawless marble. Ugh! This bedrest thing was not just going to kill her from boredom, she was going to die of horniness. She needed to fuck him stupid asap.

"…did you hear me Star?" Marco asked. Oh Mewni, he had been talking, not tormenting her with his delicious mouth.

"Mmmhmmm" She purred distracted by the thoughts that came with his mouth.

An intelligent brow quirked at her response and the subtle line of drool running from her perfect lips. "Yeah, no, no you didn't. Com'on Star, I know this is hard, but focus less on whatever is going on up there, and more on my voice."

Ha! That was only making her more randy! Shaking her head a bit and ignoring the tingling in her very antsy nether region, Star blinked her way back from her debauchery and into the land of responsible adults. Pouting the whole way.

"I am sorry Marco, I can't help myself sometimes!" She finished with a bat of her long eyelashes and doe eyes that about sent Marco back into his own land of lascivious fantasy.

"No, nonono, it is alright sweetie. I know I am a broken record lately. That must be frustrating having to listen to me be all neurotic and stuff." How was he so sweet? He did nothing wrong, was doing everything perfect.

She just was full of all of these urges and desires, and not all of them were perverse. Being pregnant was challenging in a way she was unprepared for. But Marco was, and he was willing to be patient with her, even acquiesce now and again to whims that were outside of his comfort zone, just to see her happy. The fool was everything she needed.

"Marco, you are not a broken anything, you are doing everything just right. I'm just sick of the bedrest verdict." She complained softly.

He smiled understanding her frustration and knowing she was only half complaining. Mostly she just needed to whine a bit, he was used to that by now. It was cute when she pouted.

Even she had eagerly agreed to Doctor Greens determination that bedrest was necessary and not optional for Star right now. After the scare that brought her into the office a month ago with heavy bleeding and screaming pain, neither parent was willing to risk anything for their short-term whims if it could have even the slightest chance of hurting their unborn child.

That was probably the most fear either of them had ever experienced. Star waking Marco in the middle of the night with that blood-curdling scream… he still had nightmares about what could have been. Fortunately, it was something minor, at least in comparison to what they both dared not to speak on the panicked drive to the emergency room. Mewman to Human compatibility was ruled out early on, no one saw any difficulties there.

The baby was deemed safe after hours that had all of their loved ones in a similar state of unease. Star was given the bad news that she had to go on bedrest early though, fear that the baby could come early or worse being reason enough for the parents to agree without question. It seemed to work too, as her weekly ultrasounds showed everything was perfectly fine now.

It was difficult to pin down a manic Warrior Princess though when the bane of her existence was controlled inactivity. Marco had managed to find an abundance of distractions for her awhile, but this was the stage that most women began feeling restless in a normal situation, here he was tasked to keep her happy when this stunning woman thrived on action.

They both knew the reasons why she was frustrated with the idle R&R, but neither spoke too much on it, the fear of tempting something awful too palatable for either one. So they used silent looks to know that, despite the complaints, Star would no more deviate from the plan, than Marco would fall to her temptations.

"What can I do to help Star? Is there something you have in mind?" He asked having moved from her ankles to her calves, drawing hearts and circles in his loving rub down.

"Well, you get any higher with those hands, and I will have a lot more in mind than I already do buddy." She teased suggestively with her pink tongue between her perfect toothy grin.

Corn he loved this woman.

"You know, if I did not have to head out to help Mari with a trip to Mewni, than I be happy to serve you all night m'lady." He purred. And he meant it, he would carry her to bed and devour her endlessly.

Unfortunately, he had put his sister off twice already, she had become restless on wanting to see Meteora in passing weeks.

"Don't call me that and your sister can wait a little bit, can't she?" She said slowly dragging a petite finger along her collarbone and down the valley between her larger breasts.

Marco's blood pooled down south. Fuck it. He had a few minutes.

**Reaper- Told you ****Emeraudephenix is great at this! This whole chapter was on her and I'm just so happy what she did. I know I'm cutting you guys off at the good part! Next chapter is ready and will pick up from here and is a ****juicy**** one! Make sure to leave a ton of reviews to have the chapter sooner**

**Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Picking up right from the last chapter, you guys are in for one hell of a ride! This is only the first half!**

Before Star could come to her senses, he was kissing her, the arm of the seat hitting her shoulders as Marco backed her up for better access, his hands on her upper arms dropping to her waist. She could taste his favorite drink on his tongue, feel the tingles that his aftershave and cologne sent down to her toes, dragging her hands up his back to grip at his lush chocolaty locks.

Lips left hers, trailing over her jaw, nuzzling and nipping at her neck before latching on more firmly. Her body pushed forward, hips arching into his as best they could with a throaty sound of _need_…

Until his phone went off, Star was about to pull him more onto her body, but Mr. Safety answered the call, "Hello?"

Star crossed her arms in anger and huffed out loud, "Just when it was getting to the good part!"

"_Hello Marco, this is Dr. Green. I'm calling to give and your fiance some news!" _The older woman on the line seemed to be getting over her own shock over the medical report she was reviewing.

"Star is here, let me put you on speakerphone." He pulled the phone from his face and pressed the screen. Star looked up at him confused.

"_Thank you, hello Star. How are you today?" _Dr. Green cared care deeply for her patients, especially those that weren't human.

"Could be better, but you're kinda interrupting us!" The Princess got a stern look from her lover for her sharp tone. What was she supposed to do under these conditions? She would have maimed anyone else, at least she was showing some restraint for the normally nice doctor.

"_My apologies, I was looking over the portion of your family history you submitted… and I have a few questions?" _After their first visit with the doctor, the couple was sent home to Mewni and filled out a patient history packet (ha! More like book!) with questions to get a more thorough understanding of Star's condition.

"I remember, Marco had writer's cramps for days, even after we were done with that packet." It was well over twenty pages. Ugh.

"_Yes… sorry about that. I see that your family has no history of twins. Is that correct? Same with you, Marco?" _Dr. Green was looking over tests and the imaging that we're taken when Star came in unexpectedly.

"**That's right?" **Star and Marco said together as they shrugged their shoulders.

The older woman could be heard giggling, "_Well, congratulations! I'm looking at two healthy babies in your belly! A girl and a boy for the two of you!"_

The couple just sat there stunned.

"_Twins?!" _ Marco thought it was amazing news, if a bit far into the preparations to find out. But two babies! That was..well, AMAZING! He had always relied on the students that would be temporary guests in the Diaz home for companionship, never having a real sibling of his own was a bit lonely given his status before Star came into his life.

But once she arrived, he knew the feeling of having someone close to share fun and adventures with, and now he and his beautiful Princess could trust their babies (twins!) to never feel the loneliness either of them felt before friends were found. It stunk that the extra misery to his beloved had to be a price to pay for everything, but from the look on her face right now, Marco knew she was truly happy.

"Thank you Doctor, we appreciate you passing the news along to us. Is there anything we need to do for Star and the _babies?_ (Oh, that was fun to say!)

"Star will be alright, won't she?" He asked softly to avoid alarming his oddly silent Starlight.

_"Oh, no. She will be fine. I suspect the extra strain on her placenta was from the additional weight and some women are simply that way… Mewman or Human. The bedrest seems to have allowed her body time to heal and she can be back to light activity next week as long as she is up for it. Mostly, just keep her from too much stress and absolutely no heavy lifting." _Dr. Green looks over the rest of the notes and was happy on how the pregnancy was coming along.

The young man had practically carried Star around the castle the first week until she throttled him for being literal, now that she was okay he worried the blonde was going to return to being _his _stress. Eh, worth it. This news had him on cloud nine.

"No problem, we can keep up a mellow routine for her. Ugh, on that note, everything from before is still okay, right?" He asked clearing his throat anxiously while Marco's hand rubbed nervously on the back of his neck. He really did _not_ want to tell Star that their previous moment had to be cut short.

_"If you are asking about sex, yes, you two can indulge as long as she is comfortable and no bleeding happens, you two have the all-clear to go at it!"_ The soft giggles on the other end of the line would have made him blush if Star hadn't distracted him with a loud.

"Thank Corn!?" That only inspired more laughter from the family physician. Great. Well, he knew he could die of embarrassment living with a woman like Star as it was, this was at least minimized due to privacy rules. Screw it, he didn't care right now anyway with the joy he was feeling.

"Thank you Dr. Green, ugh we should let you go now, we were actually in the middle of some work when you rang." The throbbing member of his pants was trying to get his attention.

"Work." Star mimed in air quotes while failing beautifully at holding back her biggest and most obvious salacious grin.

Oh, he was going to be 'working' alright. And his groin could bitch about it later. Marco had a Goddess to worship for the ways she continued to surprise him in the most outrageous and perfect ways. _Twins!_

_"Alright you two, have fun. See you next week." _Marco set the phone aside and waited for the news to really hit Star. How did she feel about all of this?

…

The news had certainly surprised Star. Twins simply did not happen in Butterfly royals, something about being a magic-user. What would her mother think? It seemed like a good thing. No.

It _was _a GREAT thing! She had no one to play with except the Knights when growing up, until Ponyhead came along. A sister or a brother, oh Mewni that was all she had always wanted.

Her baby, their _babies_ (gosh!) would have that, they would have someone to talk to, to play withereth. This was amazing, Marco and her were having _twins_!

The doctor was still yammering on before ending the call about something, but Marco's face was a portrait of happiness. She knew how this would be for him, he had spent many nights talking to her about his childhood. She had heard more from Janna, about the change in him when the exchange students became a thing, and how he was always so sad when they eventually left.

The young man had asked her once early on in the pregnancy if anyone had ever had them in her family, if they had ever borne multiples, which seemed an odd question at the time until she asked her mother about it. It was like a hope that had been taken away with how Marco responded to the facts of Mewni. But he never had told her otherwise, she was just able to read him better than that by now she supposed.

Two babies were going to be a lot of work, but she just knew it would not really feel like that with Marco. They had family and friends to help, and she doubted the two would ever feel unloved with the way he doted on them now, let alone when he could actually smoother them with his neurotic affections.

Oh and that was going to be another thing… a _boy_! She and Marco were having a _son_! This was a lot to parse. Maybe she should just let herself feel her excitement for now and pick through the implications while Marco was away.

But before he was _allowed_ to leave, they had an important matter to finish. And this news, this was special and deserved to have a moment made of it. She needed to get Marco out of dreamland and back to her sexually starved body, Star had just the thing...

Knowing it was one of the best ways to rile up her beloved, the blonde blindly reached for her wand, casting a spell that had become so second nature that she did not have to mutter a single word for it to be understood by whatever magical forces were in power.

Judging by the look on Marco's face, he knew exactly what she had in mind for celebrating this surprising news.

The fact that they could now count dozens of tapes amongst their 'private' collection spoke to how much the two enjoyed looking back on moments like these for future playtimes.

Nothing wrong with a good kink spell, especially one that made Marco hard as fuck just _knowing_ it was being used. She could see his budge dancing with excitement already. Yes!

Seeing the little red hearts flutter around them, the telltale sign of Star's promise of a witness to their current fun, Marco's eyes glazed, jaw slacking briefly before a fire appeared in those amber stunners, and a yummy growl proceeded a delightfully feral squeeze of his fingers more firmly into her flesh than before, perfectly fueled on by her twist on this moment of pleasure and joy. He certainly forgot about talking now that his power brain was back in charge. Good.

"Thank you again Dr. Green, I have some matters to attend to now. Have a wonderful rest of your day!" The call ends with the phone thrown over his shoulder.

Marco was over his lover in a flash as his mouth closed over the delicate flesh and curve of her neck, dipping to her collarbone sporadically to give warm kitten licks, hands on her stomach and breast, claiming her lips for his own to nip and suck on when the fancy struck him. Star was squirming, dizzy, feeling a hot ache of desire and want between quivering thighs that were smoldering into an inferno.

"Are you alright love? Is this okay? We can talk about the phone call if you are not up for this." Marco asked with concern.

Corn the man was _so_ sweet even when he was obviously feeling the effects of their 'witness'. Marco's words showed just how much he put her feelings ahead of his lust, but Star did not have the wherewithal to let a simple thing like thought hold her back from basking in his magical ministrations. They could talk later, now she wanted action.

"_More_…_please_…" She begged in an almost like purr.

Her gasping and mewls coming in higher pitch and frequency when his strong hands came across the oh so sensitive buds of her breasts surrounded by her heart-shaped areolas, palming the supple flesh until he used the distraction of the resulting lightning bolts to slip a hand down her wispy dress' skirt to squeeze her pert ass. Star felt as though her skin was on fire, pregnancy adding to the sensations of every touch, making her arch and push her hungry body into both hands as best as she could from her position.

Marco moved the hand on her ass to tangle into her silky flaxen ponytail to tip her head backwards for a deeply claiming kiss, one that was all teeth and tongue and dual low, hungry growls. Heat flooded the space and desperate moans and pants providing a pornographic soundtrack to their tryst. He was just as starved for her touch as she was for his if his graveled tones and grinding hips were anything to go by, and it had only been a few hours since their daily morning romp. He was insatiable.

Star's hands roved beneath his shirt and over his perfectly sculpted chest, molding fingertips into every crevasse and dip of muscle and flesh, tracing drops of sweat and circling the little moles hidden where most eyes were never close enough to see. She continued traveling downwards to find the fine coppery hairs just below his navel, the ones that she could tickle with soft touches to get the most delightful…

"Mmm! Gah!" His body jerked from the contact.

Oh, how she thrilled in Marco's sounds! Those got her as hot as any touch he could grace her horny body with.

Her distraction successfully giving her the opportunity to claim his flesh for her own. Taking advantage of his surprised hunch towards her, she closed her mouth around the ticklish cartilage of his ear, using her warm pink tongue to trace the lob, nibbling him into threading breaths, and whispering sinful desires to tempt him into her carnal crimes.

"Ssstarrr- GOD! mmHmmm… yes, whatever you want!" He gasped as though breathing were too much for his body to manage at the moment.

It likely was with all of the blood that had relocated south in search of warmer climates and the hope of blissful release.

Star's cheshire grin expanded upwards to her eyes flaring with mischief. She knew she should not get him this riled up when he only intended a brief few minutes to please her and keep on schedule. But Star never liked schedules anyways.

Who wanted to put a limitation on hot-blooded fucking as good as Marco and her engaged in? Certainly not her. Her body was willing, and his seemed more than able right now. Fuck responsibility.

Her tongue lavished his burning flesh with senseless shapes and patterns as she made her way to his pulse point, intended to leave a brand, her golden tattoo that no wayward woman or man could mistake as anything but indication of this fine-ass man being utterly spoke for. His panting and trembling fingers let her know she was still able to get to him, even with a belly swollen with their offsprings.

Where others might be put off, Marco was clearly not dissuaded by any of the changes her lithe body had gone through to accommodate the little people growth. That fact was as endearing as it was a boost to her drifting confidence.

Shame had hit her hard when her thighs grew a little thicker along with her other curves, the flat plains of her core disappearing had not been something she could mentally prepare enough for.

Star was normally very closeted about her insecurities, but Marco had read her like a book. The first time she hesitated at his advances, he had literally tied her down and ravished her senseless. He had not really stopped since, except to show consideration for her sore body and aching quim on the more brutal sessions. It was glorious pain though, and he was amazing! She would never tire of sex with him, she just knew it.

Coming back from her wandering thoughts to the present where she was painting the work of art that was her lover's body with her mouth, Star resumed suckling his neck, nibbling just enough to leave the mark of her teeth behind for his viewing pleasure later.

A happy reminder before they could watch the tape together, in case he thought he had imagined the whole thing, as they both did from time to time when post-coital hormones flooded their brains after screwing each other stupid.

He responded with a lengthy growl and a throb near her thigh at her claim to his body. His animalistic sounds went straight to her core and poured gasoline on the fire already feeding on their passions. She was aching to be filled, but Star could exercise patience, even if just enough to give him a reminder that she was the only woman he needed.

She gently pressed on his shoulders, silently asking for him to move a bit.

"Are you okay? Should we stop?" Marco asked, his face showing sudden concern for her wellbeing even with his pupils near completely blackened.

She tried not to laugh at his nervous protectiveness, "Yeah, I am fine." Star assured.

She climbed down off the couch, setting a cushion under her knees. That made it perfectly clear to her lover what she had in mind, and the look on his face of adoration flipping to concern only made her love him more.

"Ssssstar? You don't have to do th..that-" Words becoming caught in his throat as she undid his belt and unzipped his tight-fitting jeans.

The relieved gasp he made when she slowly slid his pants and boxers over and down his throbbing erection was music to Star's ears.

"Mmm, really, you..you don't have to d-!" And that was the end of all reasoning from Marco as she had her soft hands around his length, at last, spiraling her hand around in a circuit of his swollen heat that had enticing beads of precum dripping out of the tip of his majestic fuck-stick.

She licked her lips, slowly looking up at him through her thick lashes to see all hesitation drowned out by lust. His eyes dark and lidded, the ring of his golden bronze irises clouded in onyx as his aroused state took over all upstairs reasoning abilities. Once she was satisfied that she had his undivided attention on the show she wanted to put on for him, Star let him slide his long fingers into her hair. It was a gesture meant only for security, to provide stability for them, not for pressure or force, at least not yet if she did not want it.

He came up close to her glowing face, full of desire and the picture of sensuality. His cock was just close enough so that she would not lean off-balance, allowing her reach to drag her warm muscle along his glans, finally tasting his precum. The guttural gasp and growl he released as she traced his organ gave her a thrill of pleasure and ensured she was going to be plenty ready to take him into her soon.

As the Princess got a feel for the weight of his throbbing length against her tongue, she tapped his abs to let him know that he could go ahead with whatever thrusting he wanted, as he knew she could handle him, and that the feel of his cock in her throat was a fucking turn-on for her as much as him.

He flexed the fingers in her hair as she began to take him into her warm mouth slowly, dragging her tongue along his frenulum as she went on to take his full length down her throat.

"Oh fuck yes! God Staaar!" Marco's toes curled over the feeling.

She smirked at his praise and rubbed a hand in soft touches along his inner thigh while the other made its way around his ball sack to massage with fever.

"Oh, oh God! Mmmm! Ahhhaaaa!" He was not making it through her efforts with much composure, but that was the greatest treat for Star, to take all of that control away from him and let him feel the freedom of behaving like the sexual savage he truly was.

His need overcoming his nerves, Marco took her mouth as he pleased. Moving a little quicker in shallow dips every few thrusts. His typical corded restraint being unwoven by the vice grip of Star's mouth and the sensations of her delicate fingers over sensitive flesh in his groin.

Her need growing with his, dripping with lust for the way Marco's head would fall back as he gasped for air, as though her sucking and his thrusting was taking oxygen from his lungs.

Marco's desperate, hedonistic groans amplified as she moaned around him. He wasn't going to make it much longer if she allowed him to keep up this pace.

Dragging the hand that had been stimulating his thighs to his God blessed ass, Star groped the muscle and flesh with hunger. The man was a gift to women, more than eye candy, his ass could make her wet just watching him mounting Nacho's in those tight pants that hugged his crouch tighter than anything.

Purring at the images she was drawing, Star felt Marco's cock twitching as she sucked in her cheeks.

Pulling him into her further by his ass and grabbing more firmly around his sack, Star encouraged him to fuck her mouth properly as she moaned unashamedly at getting him to succumb to temptation and break his cool composure. Moments like these were always so hot on playback and made as powerful a precursory foreplay as Marco's magnificent oral.

Marco's rhythm finally broke, fucking into his lover's mouth while one hand traveled down to trace the top edges of her lilac wings, his need to release the building tension and heat taking over his actions.

"Star! I'm…I'm right there! God Yes! Yes! FUCK! AHHH!" He shuts one eye and looked down on her more and ready to give Star a full meal of his seed.

As if that warning was going to make her move or came with enough notice to matter. Star took his whole length in her throat one last time, leaving it secured as she swallowed around his swelling hardness.

His cursing animalistic and loud enough to scare the whole Kingdom. Each spurt of cum she took from him leaving his legs weak and hands firmly squeezing her wings and lightly tugging her golden strands. She was in heaven feeling and seeing him reach nirvana while he built her up further.

While he rocked and panted, trying to come back to Mewni, she wiped her mouth to clear off any residual stickiness and breath in some composure to her own hunger.

…

Once he had regained air and awareness, his lidded eyes locked on her glimmering sapphires.

"How much do you like that dress?" He asked as he effortlessly lifted her from her knees.

"Why?" She asked coyly… as if she could not _feel_ his inner beast clawing towards her in the air around them.

"Because I will rip it from you if you do not take it off right NOW!" He growled.

Star shivered hearing Marco's tone. Dominance was a skill he possessed in spades, and she relished being his bratty sub.

"Yes sir, anything for you." She purred knowing his appreciation for being addressed in such a submissive way from a woman he knew could eat him alive…who he would gladly let do so.

Seductively sliding the straps along her shoulders one at a time, she let the gown slowly fall over her pulsing wings, her full aroused breasts and down her baby bump to pool at her feet.

Marco's jaw hit the floor when he saw the matching bra and panty set he favored upon her ivory skin. It was like all his birthdays at once.

Prussian blue silk and lace in an elaborate damask pattern graced her womanly curves and fully renewed his hungry arousal. Star loved him so much, he knew. Biting his lip, he suppressed the urge to tear off the revealing clothes with his teeth, least his ruin them for another day. And _God_ did he love seeing her stunning beauty like this!

The Princess was so edible and sumptuous. Girls wore lingerie to temp lust, to make men crave them. Star didn't have to. The cut of her bra was not meant to be anything more than comfortable, to allow her to feel pretty while she supported her delicious and perky double D bust.

Breasts like that could be covered however she liked as far as he was concerned, he would find them no less appetising. Marco could remember how hard her rapid growth in chest size had hit him, literally. He was jerking off near constantly for weeks watching her fill cup sizes as her body matured to rival the curves he once thought only Jackie could entice him with.

Jackie was an early bloomer too, but she peaked at an average C, whereas Star was the only competition he knew for Heckapoo's curves, and he much preferred the Princess' athletic lines and smaller ass as a whole. When he first met Moon years ago, he assumed Star would grow to look like her, tall and subtle hourglass, still a rival for any women certainly.

He was obscenely attracted to his blonde vixen well before she blossomed, even with the assumption of what her figure could become thanks to her mother, but she was now the stuff of very sweaty dreams- better stacked than the racks of her peers, and every inch of her enough to have the boys locker room smelling of jizz from the guys who could only dream to do what Marco did with his blessed lover everyday, multiple times.

Star was shorter than he expected too, a head shorter than he was now that his own growth spurts had finally slowed. She was nowhere near the statuesque height of the Butterfly lineage of her mother's side, but looking downwards into her full lashes and into her cleavage was arousing all on its own. She was petite and curvaceous, like the Johansen women he learned on a visit to their Kingdom and looking through albums with her father, their's being a Viking ancestry by Earthen standards.

Star was indeed this full-figured Valkyrie with legs for days composing most of her height, and the kind of ass that he could (and did) pound relentlessly until his balls begged for mercy. A tight and tiny waist, before the beautiful sight of her belly swollen with the results of his seed within her womb: _twin_ babies. The temporary change of pregnancy only heightened his attraction for his paramour if he were being honest.

Combining her beautiful curves with her outrageously lean- muscular legs, short stature, and tits that could store enough milk to feed a damn Army, Marco felt like her body's goal in life was to suck his soul out through his dick. That was true before the pregnancy too, a respectable D cup then was more than enough to blow his load onto during a wild fuck, but now… oh _God _did the extra creamy smooth flesh of her bussom feel sinfully _good._

It made changing her wardrobe a pain for her with the unexpected developments in such a short time, but Marco's only complaints were his raging hard-on every time he saw Star's barely contained skin and the ever evident heart-shaped nipples through her tight tops before they were a couple and he could greedily lap his tongue over every fuckable inch of her.

He would deviously propose washing the car during warmer weather while in Echo Creek just so he could see her form hugged in dripping wet fabric. Those evenings were spent with his Taiga toy and copious amounts of lube, but _so_ worth it. She was made by magic, the stuff of wet dreams and his perfect playmate.

Looking downwards from his nostalgic reverie, Marco noticed her panties were matching, flirty but functional. How Ferguson believed thongs to be the only sexy panty created dumbfounded the young man to no end.

Just the sight of the thin cut and the low dip of the richly colored satin on Star's firm and supple ass was enough to have him throbbing for a week! But he was not going to wait that long to get buried in her enticing flesh and dripping velvet-smooth embrace.

"Undress me." He demanded.

Glossy obsidian eyes regarded her with an intensity that she felt like a burning torch. His eyes devoured every inch of her as she slowly undid each button of his dress shirt, imprinting her heavenly image into his mind permanently as she worked.

Star felt him tower over her, letting her know that he would satisfy her every desire if she behaved.

Misbehavior was Star's middle name though. She decided to test his dominance just a bit by dragging languid swipes of her tongue down his torso as she removed his shirt. Little nips into his thigh as she sank down to take his shoes and pants that had been sitting there since she had her first course of his magnificent cock.

His raised eyebrow told her that Marco knew what her game was. And he was going to win. His confidence made her want to climb him like a damn tree! Once the babies are born, that is one of her first orders of business for sure.

Taking his belt out from his pants, he watched her eyes widen and sparkle. "_Damn right!"_ Marco thought to himself.

His fingers cradled her jaw, eyes softer than a moment prior.

"Do you want this, Star?" He asked with sincerity. She knew he would stop if she asked. They had made sure to understand each other's boundaries and safe words long ago, but being pregnant brought new rules and concerns for both partners. If she did not want to play, he would never push her.

She nodded rapidly, but in her lustful daze, Star had forgotten that Marco preferred hearing words than silent acknowledgment. He loved to hear her.

"Tell me." His deep, throaty voice asked.

"I want you to take me, give my ass the spanking it's been begging for! Fill me with your glorious cock and pull my hair until the only thought left in my smart mouth is your name!" She breathed with conviction and eyes burning into him.

Oh _**God **_yes! He could absolutely oblige her requests and indulge in a few of his own.

His flashing eyes all of the proof she needed of his acquiescence of her whims.

"Hands forward!" The young man demanded.

Star obeyed without hesitation, leaning forward, licking her lips, peering up at Marco pleadingly. Damn, she was incredible! So eager. His cock throbbing in anticipation as he removed the belt that was part of his pants. In a well-practiced motion, he slid the end of the belt through the buckle, then pulled it tight until Star's wrists were safely pinned together, looping the belt around itself.

"Bend over." He growled, pointing to the arm of the couch.

She gasped at his order, feeling tingles in her dripping nethers and sending little jolts of excitement through her sensitive wings when his hand lightly grazed over them. She was so ready to take him. She _needed_ him soon. Gracefully perching her breasts on her arms and securing her pregnant belly for the impacts she knew were coming, Star wiggled her plump curves at her lover, fluttering her wings- drawing him in with her hypnotic display.

He forced his own need down enough to enjoy the mesmerizing show without being lost to it.

Marco kneeled behind her, dragging his nimble fingers across his beauty's creamy flesh with hands calloused by his years in martial arts, hobby work as a mechanic, and of course adventures with the fiery vixen bared before him in a show of the highest trust one could give to him.

"Marcooooo…" She pleaded, wiggling her hips to bait him to move along.

He was in no mood to rush her pleasure, especially while he was enjoying his Butterfly dance so sensually, so wanton.

Drawing his fingers upward along with his tongue, he caressed and praised her flesh up towards her radiating heat. Her scent flooding his brain and making his cock drip precum in a steady flow onto the couch. No one could compare. Locker-room tales of conquest always left him with the impression that a woman would be fishy, bitter, or sour.

Marco did not have anything to really compare her to first hand, as Star was his first and _only_ lover as far as he knew. The first part was immutable, the result of a very passionate mix of time freezing and otherworldly night club frotting… those sixty hours were well spent, as was he afterwards. But every now and again he felt like the time on his scissor-quest had not been without occasional companionship.

Star knew about each foggy memory, and was happy to know that even with them, he chose to come home because of her, that the only liver he really cared about had been her throughout it all, because he felt she was more than a hot lay in some tavern, or even what he suspected were the results of tension with his cat & mouse games with Hpoo. Star was his universe, and blend of passion and friendship. A lover without compare.

Marco knew her being a dimensional Princess had little to do with the way her scent and flavor varied from Earth women, because Mewni Knights shared the same sorts of stories as Earth guys when he trained with them. Star was a unique woman, in more ways than Marco could register. Thank the fates for his outrageous fortune!

The first time he was given the opportunity to run his tongue along her slit, he knew the craving for her would follow him for life. She tasted like sex, sure. But Star was this earthy-sweet kind of taste that made his balls flood and his mouth drool.

Her odor may have well have put a seal on his desires for life, because no one would ever make him hunger the way she did. He knew. Besides, Earth women don't have wings, and oh how playing with Star's set him off like no deviant smut a horny teenager could source would. He was hooked on this Goddess of pleasure.

Warm kisses made her gasp and groan in pleasure and frustration from his slow teasing and fueled his want. Patience was so very challenging for his divine Star. Which is what set off both of their desires. Marco knew he could never tame the blonde without her consent, force anything upon her… and he wouldn't want to.

She trusted him, she gave him the power to torment her, to drive her pleasure towards subspace with every touch, kiss, command. She was his. He was hers. And right now, the desperate need between her legs was calling him like a siren song, he enjoyed denying its pull. It would be worth it.

Making it up to her spectacular creamy derriere, he nipped and pinched softly to put Star on edge.

If her growls were anything to go by, she was struggling with the wait.

Good.

He took the Parisian blue silk in his teeth, dragging it slowly over and down her curves as his hands danced feather-light touches over her hips, waist, and thighs, paying special attention to leave a warm hand on the babies for a moment as the intimate touch reminded them of the reason to stay cautious and kept them both grounded in their scene.

Stepping out of the panty, Star felt like she was holding on by a thread. If Marco did not get on with it, she worried she would pounce on him. The man was an artist at foreplay, making her appreciate his dedication to her body and their mutual bliss. That did not mean it was not agonizing wanting him so badly! She was so hot she thought she could explode.

Soaked and starving, Star moaned as Marco ran fingers down her back- bare aside from her stunning bra and enticing wings, tickling the ridges of her spinal column and the delicate skin where her gossamer wings joined her ivory flesh, only to stop the caresses abruptly at the small of her back. He used his broad warm hands to massage the area he knew was suffering from her double pregnancy. The time there would be worth the wait for her he knew. The heavy moans she gave from his touch confirmed as much. He wanted her as relaxed as possible before he fueled her high.

Once she had goosebumps all over her arms, he moved to tracing circles in the little dimples above her ass. Marco drew his warm tongue from the base of her back up to her rapidly vibrating violet wings, dragging over them in agonizing swirls that made her knees weak. She was ready.

"Mar-AHH!" Star did not get to finish her thought before he had bit down between her wings and his hand had landed on her ass in a solid hit.

Naked and aroused to the point of desperation, Star felt the second smack more acutely than the first, clutching at the couch arm and cushions, gasping at the heat that flared its way into her lower body and need. Marco's touch was merciless, relentless in his administration of her torment, alternating sides to bring Star's backside equal fire and pain.

When it seemed as though he had tired of turning her ass a lovely shade of rosy pink, he angled her slightly so that he could resume his hits to the backside of her thighs in a sharp but firm delivery to the whole area where she would later sit upon. Marco wanted her to feel the heat while he was gone, he wanted her to feel it for as long as possible to show her how hunger feels, how the young man feels when he's left wanting her.

Her nonsensical whines and moans went straight to his groin. The writhing woman was so wanton, so desperate in her squirming, left frustrated that she could not rub her need on the couch arm as she might before the baby belly grew out, and Marco made sure to keep his legs at bay so she could not find satisfying friction on him without permission. Damn him.

He placed his hand between her shoulder blades, glancing light touches on her fluttering appendages, pinning her upper body in place waiting for Star to beg for him to stop, or to cum from the heated smacks. She was not sure which he wanted more, but her body was wracked with the painful pleasure that was flooding her brain and core with continuous waves of awful ecstatic pleasure…

Only for the cruel beast to _stop! _Both hands retreating from the quaking, trembling woman who was little more than a whimpering mess, "You cannot cum until I say you can."

Her response was a pathetic whine and moan. She was _too_ turned on, it almost hurt how much she was aroused right now. She would do anything to cum right now, she needed the release so desperately, "Mmmaarcooo….ahh…pah.._please_!"

He quickly reached down to pinch the swollen bud at the top of her smooth lower lips as he gently nibbled a quivering wing. Her throaty groan was sinful. Men would kill to hear it, he was certain.

The pinch of her pearl turned into a stroke, but only briefly, and before Star had a chance to process and chase the sensation his fingers were gone. Setting his hands into her scalp, massaging the area a bit until he undid her hair and let it flow over her body.

It was a sufficient distraction from her near-collapse that Star leaned into his warm fingers and let them glide through her locks and unwind unknown stress that had knotted within her body. The tingles it sent from skull to toe were amazing. So was the feeling of his hot throbbing cock against her backside, clenching and showing off his own want despite his agonizing pace.

"Hands." He ordered out loud.

She held them up so that he could undo the restraint and toss it onto the seat ahead of her.

"On the couch, on all fours."

She ignored the searing heat of her backside as she moved in a rush over into position obediently. Since she became pregnant, this was one of her favorite positions to have him, he hit her even further into her center, and the babies could be supported on cushions for their piece of mind.

She was also relieved he chose this position so that her ass would not have to support any weight in its throbbing state. The sounds of her wild panting were momentarily ceased as she heard him tearing foil.

God yes!

He was going out of his way to treat her apparently.

In his mind, she had been awfully good pleasing and delighting him already, and Marco was eager to reward her. And himself if he was being truthful. Having his hands all over her, feeling he slick hot wet pussy, hearing her moans, and having her writhe so beautifully- he felt the hunger as fervently as she did.

Marco climbed up on the couch behind her, shoving her legs with a subtle show of force to keep her on edge.

He indulged himself by dragging a finger along her exposed slit.

"Look at me, do you see what you do to me Star? Do you see how hard you make my cock?" She shivered watching him put his wet finger into his mouth and licking it clean of her fluids like a man starved. "Mmm. I need to work you up more often sweetie, you make the most delicious treat. I could eat you for hours!"

Star fully believed that claim, he had come close to doing so many times, leaving her body limp, ravished, and with subspace feeling like her new home. That tongue and those adept fingers could make any woman fall to pieces in worship of his attentive skills. Too bad, he was thoroughly spoken for, no way was she going to let him go.

The wave of possessiveness was forged back into carnal craving when she felt him slide his warm torso up along her back, hot chest over her skin and throbbing wings. Leaving kisses and little bites as he climbed up her body to drape over her shoulder. He had grown so much since they met.

The way he could wrap over her like a blanket, securing her in their bubble of passion, or tower over her when he wanted to ensure she was enraptured by his seductive presence. By Skywynne he was fucking hot!

Marco lazily ran two fingers along her slippery honeypot, making her hips twitch pleading and whining for him. He pined her hips in place with his body, scolding her by wagging his moist fingers in her face.

The audacious minx grabbed them with her mouth and sucked them lasciviously until they were clean. She basked in the flood of pride feeling his long cock glide up her backside and his struggle to contain his moans. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The young man was certainly determined, she'd give him that.

Just as Star felt like she had pulled him into her web, the beast bit down her shoulder and clawed at her hips. God, it felt goooood!

"That was very naughty Star, you know better than to take things without permission." The sound of his deep graveling voice had her throwing her head back instinctually asking for him to take what was clearly now his. She'd give him anything when Marco talked like _that_.

"This is my playtime. _Behave_ or you will be bent back over and unable to sit comfortably for a week." The sound Star made in response was so beautifully desperate, so erotic, he almost came right then.

Marco felt his cheeks warm. Placing one hand on her hip to ensure she stayed in place, the Latino leaned down over her shoulder to kiss Star's swollen lips, dragging his tongue along hers and leaving before she was satisfied if her mew of displeasure was anything to go by.

He ignored her whines and took to her neck again, making the Princess gasp and moan whenever he nipped or suckled her delicate flesh. The moan she made when he bit firmly at the curve joining her shoulder to her neck was obscene. But now everyone would know she was without a doubt, his.

The indents of his teeth on the light bruising filling him with instinctual pride at his prowess at being able to bed the divine creature. Marco was still unsure how he ever became so lucky, but at the moment, he was ridiculously happy to have the good fortune. The sounds she made because of him made him feel strong, needed, _hungry_. He was absolutely ravenous.

"Ahhh! Ghhhaa!" She screamed as he delicately pinched one of the nipples beneath him. She practically convulsed with pleasure in response to the attention to the areas that had been left unattended up to this point. The lightening burst from the pleasure went straight through her.

He switched sides and gave a firmer pinch, knowing her limits. Suckling on her neck, he continued to rotate between firm grasps and twists to the mounts and the pink buds.

Marco adored her perfect breasts. They were large enough that he could fuck them and enjoy warm comfort yet proportioned so that Star could be comfortable with her usually very active lifestyle. The hearts sitting on them was always a lovely touch to her beauty.

Running was difficult, but with the right supportive bras, she was able to move more freely. Right now, they were snug in that perfect blue harness that let him tease sensation, without offering the full pleasure of skin on skin that she so preferred.

She was shaking and almost to tears, Marco supposed he should throw her a bone.

"Breathe." He whispered into her ear. Before she could ask why, he had slid two fingers, slick with her into her fluids, working her loose and stoking the torrid arousal to the point she was practically screaming for him. It was so much, yet not enough.

Her muscles squeezed around his fingers, making Marco hiss imagining how that would feel on his cock in a moment. Star appreciated the effort to prevent the wrong kind of pain, but she could not take this anymore.

Her lover seemed to agree. The sound of the lube being opened made her turn her vision to the sight of him slicking a generous amount over his sheathed dick made Star growl. But the moment Star saw his focus shift along her ass, wings, only to land on her eyes, she lost her breath.

His cheek marks were glowing again in that bright pink color she loved! Oh, Corn that was so hot! His darkened eyes, the sweat on his muscular chest, the way his normally tamed hair hung over his eyes, the slight stubble that had regrown from the morning, the way he radiated "fuck me" had her dizzy and simultaneously clear-minded on her mission to be fucked senseless by her bond-mate. Even if the Blood Moon curse was lifted, they had something stronger then any spell or curse that spanned the Multiverse.

A friendship between two strangers that quickly grew into a bond that would always be with them. No matter who entered or left their life, the love they shared was eternal.

He gripped one shoulder and leaned over her, slowly spearing into Star's tight ass so much that she felt it would rip her all the way to the wings. She thought she might die. The stretch was still there, but it was not unpleasant because the love of her life had prepared her to receive his more than generous girth. At least as much as he could prepare her for the beast between his legs.

Marco went slow, inching in and grunting so primitively into her ear as he went. He steadily filled her, making sure to support the Princess under her chest in case she went limp while he pinched and caressed her swollen nipples. By the time his hips were flush to her sore ass cheeks and thighs, Star was a mewling wreak.

"Fuck Star, you are so damn tight." His husky voice sang into her ear.

She was beyond able to form words. Shuddering with the sensations he was destroying her while laying over her body, moaning into her ear giving small cat licks at the tip.

Her nerves were so sensitive, and the notion of how stimulated he had gotten her made him worry she could die of orgasmic bliss. Marco was a guarantee of true mind-blowing orgasms as it was, but with how aroused he had her right now, this was too good to be real. She needed an anchor before she slipped into subspace too soon.

Marco braced his knees between hers, thrusting slowly to stay mindful of Star's ability to take the stimulation and movement. She could handle force, but he had to ensure the babies did not get put at risk right now when they had only just gone through that scare. Overstimulating his lover and her body was something else he stayed cognizant of. Forcing herself through a scene just for him would not be acceptable, or enjoyable for the male.

"Fuck me Marco, do it!" On the other hand, Star was a furnace right now, and the lazy pace was clearly not enough for her.

Sass could be addressed by carefully covering her mouth to avoid her arguing or weaving her mischief. But he did not want to cover her golden heart marks, it gave him such a thrill to know her magic and his were somehow fueled on by their carnal pleasures together.

He could just keep her pinned and go at the tempo if he wanted. Meh.

A very animal part of him reasoned that he could fuck her hard like she craved, instead of taunting her by keeping her pleasure maddingly out of grasp.

He was a gentleman after all. And seeing her as wound up as she was now on tape later, that would make the assent well worth it.

The young man surprised Star with a lick along her membrane between her trembling wings and then a powerful snap of his strong hips crashing into her deep and hard, forcing a chocked moan out of hanging mouth.

"Better My' lady?" He rumbled.

It took her a moment to stop moaning and respond.

"Fuuuuck yesssssssssssssss!" She purred as the physical and magical reverberations were still echoing across her nerve endings, not giving a damn on the pet name she hated when heard.

Marco chuckled and focused on supporting her torso as he repeated the brutal swift thrusting motion that had her fingers tearing into the couch cushions and sparks flying through her system. Star practically went boneless as he seared pleasure into every inch of her. Her head fell limp to the cushion, only for Marco to lift her by her hair and hold her weight at her rib cage.

"Nuh haaaaaaa Star, I want to be able to hear you. I want to see your beautiful glow as I fuck you." There was no room to argue him, not like she had control of her body right now anyways. As he held her frame and head upright, her body fought the need to fall to pieces.

Star honed her focus on Marco's erotic noises, the sensation of his cock slamming into her folds, filling her with throbbing want and perfect fullness. The intensity of him. She worried she would explode, getting worse each time his hips hit her beaten ass.

The indecent noises made by the joining of their flesh, sweaty skin on skin, the ache he was leaving within her, the feel of his warm grip on her body, the way his fingers would sweep over her stimulated nipples and trail along the edges of her beating wings, pain blending into immeasurable pleasure.

Star was gasping, her world spinning, the dizzying ecstasy unwinding and consuming her. She could practically taste the explosion that was almost within reach.

Marco held her secure, kept her grounded as his last thrusts threw them both over the edge with his howls and her screams sending shockwaves and utterly filthy sounds throughout the Multiverse and leaving a thorough record of their magical romp to go over when they came back to reality.

"Ahhhhhhh God damn! Fuuuuuuuuck!" The male was sure her release sent literal lightning through his nerves and triggered an otherworldly explosive orgasm from his loins. He was _still_ coming, and it was as powerful as it was draining.

He let out hot breaths on her neck as he waited to soften a bit before pulling out of her, their juices leaking around him and out her hole was always such a thrill to watch. She still whimpered at the emptiness, but the way she was still moaning told him she had other things to focus on.

**Reaper- Tell me how bad you guys want to see what happens next!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck that felt good!

He carefully lowered Star onto her side so that she could come down and not hurt herself or the babies as she did. He curled up behind her to keep her body comfortably warm, so his beauty didn't drop while he ran his fingers through her hair, creating a simple braid so it would not be pulled or caught in her wings if she moved around.

Enjoying the light touches Marco was pampering her with now that she had resumed breathing normally, Star reflected on their first time together, the unexpected passion and urgency, the way the new intimacy brought out such a primitive aspect of Marco that no one else saw.

Even then, he played her expertly, like an instrument he had studied forever. Now, it was the same. Pleasure was Marco's expertise, and Star thrilled at being his to administer it to. The romance was an important aspect of their relationship certainly, but this fire their carnal compatibility was essential too she felt. She was Marco's in every way, in any way that he wanted her. There would be no changing that.

"Whatcha thinkin' beautiful?" He spoke softly laying kisses to her temple and down to her shoulder, rubbing warm fingers in delicate caresses where he had been more aggressive with her wings and back.

She purred at his affections. Letting her eyes close and allowing the sweet sensations sooth and mingle with her post-orgasmic hormone flood.

"Mmmm…just about how much you mean to me, about how you have always been the most amazing lover." There was no need to hide her smile as every word was true.

"Oh? Have I? I am not so sure. I believe you exceed me in that arena my divine Goddess."She looked to see him smile with teasing and sincere affection and felt like the world could stop right now and her eternal existence would be focused on this moment of pure bliss and love.

"I love you." She spoke softly.

His smile grew wider, showing off his fading cheek marks upon his chiseled face and perfect mole, and the glimmering eyes that returned to their golden amber.

"I love you too Star. I always have, I always will." His conviction hit her deep, making tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"Aww, hey now, none of that! What is with this sappy stuff sexy? What did you do to my provocative Princess?" He teased. Marco knew if she got too emotional, that he would never be able to leave, or if he did, he would feel guilty the whole time.

She gave a half-hearted glare to him for ruining her moment of sentiment but agreed that now was not the time to dwell on those things. She still had a throbbing need that may have simmered but needed his skillful efforts to fully tame. Otherwise, she would be stuck with her Dad all afternoon riled up and unable to curb it. No thank you.

She knew just how to get Marco back on track.

Carefully she rolled herself onto her back, letting the temptation of her lace-covered chest do its job. And it took only a few moments for the match to be lit, Marco's eyes unconsciously (she assumed) darting right to the ample curves and still swollen buds pressing through the satin. This bra was a sure bet to get her laid, as if it were made by magic… which it wasn't for a change.

Marco was having a more difficult time focusing on his loving ministrations, touching and cooling his paramour from their blazing escapade. Why were her breasts so damn tantalizing? He felt a stirring down south just watching them rise and fall with her breathing.

Not that he was fully soft as it was, his dick was a greedy monster. All it seemed to take was a touch of her silky skin and his lower brain was eager to go. Prick. Can't a man enjoy his woman and provide thoughtful aftercare without it returning towards sexual?

Apparently not. And judging by her pupils, Star was still receptive. Maybe a tiny test to confirm his suspicions was in order.

Subtly he continued to paint her skin, mapping the sensation of every inch of her with his fingertip. Her breathing became more uneven the closer he got to her accessible hotspots. Normal, but when he took a nipple to his teeth, her long breathy moan confirmed she could handle more. _Awesome_.

He carefully went about kissing her stomach, feeling the babies kick and hearing her musical laugh when he nuzzled into her further. He briefly leaned up to give her a sweet snog, wanting to feel her lips, taste her tongue, share his love for her.

When she was suitably breathless, he worked his way down her jawline, nuzzling her neck and giving a little nibble into her décolletage before spending some time between her luscious breast. The Princess smelled so good. It wasn't a perfume, a lotion, it was pure Star, post magical lovemaking. All sweat and hormones, and the only competition for the craving he had for it was the nectar of her sweet southern lips.

Gently, he pulled each breast from their satin confines.

"Marco?" She asked trembling.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as he rolled his tongue in circles over a bud and the surrounding skin.

"Mmm…oh!" Star breathed as her head fell backwards. He loved watching her like this, enjoying his touch, the coals of pleasure slowly heating back up.

Marco took his time tugging and flicking at each nipple, suckling on the full flesh around them to send sparks into her system. Star was building up more quickly than she thought she would be following such an explosive release, the feeling of his warm mouth on her soft skin, it was so damn good.

His sensual stare was helping her arousal along no doubt. The way his eyes focused on her, lidded, predatory. She was his meal Star realized. Oh God. What did she get herself into?

Her moans were getting breathier and it only served to thrill his cock even more. It was all he could do not to rut on her as he wanted to focus his attention on building her up, not like that effort did not result in stimulating him too, but he did not want to be selfish and get her only luke-warm before he went to drowning in her depths, tempting as those depths were.

His thigh met the buckle of his belt, and Marco was struck with inspiration to take the heat up a notch.

Sliding his hands up her sides in slow strides, taking a moment to adore her breasts with slow licks, and then resuming his hand's journey to her shoulders. Once there he captured her lips in his own again, for a more heated kiss. While he distracted her with the swirl of his tongue, Marco gently took her hands over her head, and used the belt to secure her to the metal framework of the couch.

The surprising jolt of her head upwards was most satisfying for him. The way her teeth dug into her bottom lip told him she would embrace this unexpected adventure readily.

As he stared into the otherworldly eyes that captured his soul, he thrilled in the fire he saw there, the confirmation that she was his, however, he wanted her. Nothing needed to be said, with a small nod she gave him the go ahead to his whims and schemes. God, he loved this woman.

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips, an appreciative and loving gesture, then scooted himself all the way down to her feet.

Taking care to check her breathing and look for discomfort for being on her back this long with the babies on her spine and her heavy chest on her lungs, Marco started the touches that began this whole tryst.

Firm touches to her ankles, circling the skin of her stellar legs. He enjoyed touching her like this. The view was certainly not bad either. Legs that were strong, supple, able to perform mind-boggling acrobatic feats, or hold his hips in place as he painted her womb with his cum. The slick drippings of her earlier arousal beckoning him to her warm cavern and velvet embrace. The pearl begging him for attention.

Marco worked his way up her calves releasing any tension that may have formed while he turned her perfect ass pink, or while she held up to a thorough fucking thereafter. His cock was drooling at the memory of just a little while ago.

Star was floating in pleasure heaven. The sensual massage was one of Marco's gifts. She was not sure where he learned it, as he had no lovers before her, but she was all too happy to be his for practice… not that he needed that anymore- clearly. Fuuuuck his large hands felt goooood.

And his efforts were most assuredly getting her fired back up, because he could feel the dripping in her pussy. She would have to find her wand later to clean up the cushion for sure. There is a spell she knew by heart, having Marco around meant she was cleaning up the carnal fluids near constantly.

Her friends envied that one a bit, not the spell so much (unless they wanted to hide the evidence of a romp) but the way Marco and her went at it like rabbits, even now while she was full of the fruits of his seed.

How could she not want to take him at every waking moment? He was so damn hot! And the way he was kissing, nipping, oh God… licking up her inner thighs- she was damn hot right now too.

Hearing Star's groans as he let out little puffs of air right around her heated core was excruciating and exhilarating. Her whimpers, the buck of her hips to try to urge him on, to put his mouth where she wanted him right now, it was a tease well worth the ache in his swollen cock.

But instead of caving in, he continued up, kissing and biting into her hips, a mark her father would not see, but that he would enjoy laving affecting onto later tonight when they had countless hours to each other.

"Ahhhaaa, oh my Mewni MAAARCOOO…mmhmmm…!" She loved when he would mark her. It was a perfect pain that gave her electric tingles.

He came up to suckle on each breast, tugging on the buds until she was shaking, and he had to use his hands to keep her from wiggling too much. The sounds of leather creaking telling him how much she was desperate to move him along. Too bad for her, this suffering she could handle. A firm grope to each beaten ass cheek reminding her that her agony was worth the wait.

He decided to extend a little mercy on her by running a finger in circles around her needy clit. She practically screamed while he brought her arousal higher. Clamping down on a nipple while pinching her pearl caused her to thrash and growl in a spectacular show. It was not enough to send her over, he knew, just enough to spike up her heat. He kept circling her sensitive clit while he met her in a hungry kiss.

Star bit on Marco's lip, tugging and sucking on it until she got her own needy sounds from the feral man. His growl when she sucked on his tongue was so satisfying and had her pussy throbbing.

His blown-out eyes told her she was not the only one ready to pick up the pace.

He dove down, spreading her open with his fingers and went right for the source of her sweet-scented flow. Dragging his tongue in long sweeps from pearl to core, following each pass with a long dip inwards to her center for a tease of a proper tongue-fuck, he devoured her like there was no tomorrow.

Holding her hips in place with one arm while the other continued circling her clit, until he swapped his tongue for his fingers, and dove two digits knuckle deep in her molten need.

God the sounds she was making at finally having something properly fuck into her. It was nowhere near close to his cock, who was jerking at the sight of her unraveling, and in jealousy for the hand that got to dive into the depths he craved. But the feel of her clenching, muscles quivering around his tongue, around his fingers, those sensations went straight to his desperate dick.

"Mmmmaarco! To-tooo much! Its, oh fuck! God I _need _you!" She was sweating, hair all mussed, her lips swollen and gasping for air. She was thoroughly debauched. She had never looked more beautiful.

Pleading and desperately trying to rut against his oral efforts only to repeatedly be brought to a sudden stop at each drawn-out peak…she was high on the relentless, inescapable onslaught her lover was tormenting her with.

"I will not stop until you cum Star. If it is too much, give me it, give me your pleasure. Cum for me" Oh god. She screamed every profanity in Mewni and probably a few other dimensions. Her bucking, writhing and sobs strong, but not enough to dissuade Marco from his task. Not enough for him to grant her mercy.

He was sure there would be hell to pay from anyone that heard them, because her sound-proofing did not extend to her Butterfly abilities apparently. That frankly just gave Marco all the more reason to do this to her. He loved to hear her scream like this.

The girl he met was wild and happy to be so, only to be forced into maturity and experiences that deprived her of the freedom to be what she wanted. If this was a small way that Marco could let his lover be her truest self, he was more than fucking happy to do so. It never hurt his horniness either. Multitasking for the win.

"Watch me Star. Keep your eyes on me." He loved her eyes. He loved watching them as she came in his mouth just as much.

She forced her eyes open and greedily grabbed for air. She was so close. She needed him, and he wouldn't fuck her… God, she wanted him to fuck her silly.

The smirk that formed around his eyes as she focused her vision on him told him that he had every intention of following through… he was drawing this out on purpose, that damn voyeur monster still being fed. She would never thank him enough for the agony of denial.

Deciding she had been suffering enough he rubbed his fingers inside her at just the tempo and angle she liked, sliding his hot tongue flat over the length of her swollen lips, and sent her into another realm by sucking and biting down on her clit rhythmically. Her release pooling down her folds only to be lazily lapped up by Marco's eager tongue. His purrs of approval dragging out the ecstasy.

Star was dead. She was sure of it. This pleasure from one event to the next provided by her handsome lover made that seem true. No way could anyone feel this good in real life. It was more than magical, the way the white-hot pleasure shot lights and colors into her brain with true nirvana.

"Fuck Marco. I'm dead. You killed me. Thank you!" She panted, looking upon the well-deserved smug grin on his face.

Chuckling, Marco helped Star rotate to aside to help her stay comfortable for what was coming next. Climbing back up and around her, he laid kisses across her smooth shoulder blades, her stunning wings, and over her soft neck while she floated back to reality.

Marco started to stimulate himself slowly, grinding himself in between her thighs and into her slick warm pussy. When he finally rubbed against her pearl, she moaned deeply for him. Slowly responding to his gentle thrusts, working her body along his hot cock, getting it slick with her juices.

She could feel his heavy breaths on her neck. The way he bucked and swirled at her. He felt so good like this against her, his firm chest to her slender back, the flutter of her wings against his sweaty pectorals. The way they fit like this, it was like they fit together on the inside. He was quite a bit larger than she was, but in all of the right ways, in the way that she felt secure and at the same time, like no one would fit like he did for her. He was devastatingly perfect.

She loved him, loved every part of what made him 'Marco'… especially the part that was rapidly sending her towards another unexpected orgasm.

"Gahhhaaaa… Ssstaaaaaaaarr… mmmhmm… I want you so much. I _need_ you." He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, keeping from stepping over the line without her permission. She may have had too much already, he didn't want to assume she would be up for more.

"Fuck me then you idiot." ._.

Welp, okay then, if she insists… he chuckled internally. Thank the stars for this miraculous Goddess.

He lowered his hands to her hips, rubbing circles in them while he laid hot kisses on her jaw and neck, asking her for her lips. When she finally responded to his request, he groaned desperately feeling all of her lust from the needy caresses of her lips and hungry tongue. Fuck he could die from being kissed like this. Happily, so.

His hand found her leg, lifting it into the secure hold of his elbow so that she was completely opened up for him. Careful to avoid bruising her tender flesh, Marco ran his swollen rod along her core until he found the dip to her center. With a roar, he smoothly thrust in all the way to his pelvis. She was a trembling and moaning mess.

He felt her walls tighten and grasp at the sudden and forceful intrusion, feeding the sparks that were shooting between both of their heated bodies. The satin-soft grip of her was too much for Marco to restrain from any longer. Given the way she was meeting his long, slow thrusts, she was ready to take more. He wrapped his other arm under her ribs and over her chest, keeping her mind and his idle hand busy with pleasurable touches to her bouncing breasts.

He looked over to the television briefly, noticing their act was being reflected on the black screen. It gave him a thrill.

"Star… do you see how corn-damned hot you are right now? How you look when you take in my cock?" He moaned into her ear, giving it a nibble when she bucked into him in response.

"Ahh… haaa!" She could only moan in response, being fucked this hard made talking difficult.

"Look at you, so beautiful, so debauched by your greedy little pussy." He growled, pinching her nipple to solidify his point.

Her marks started to light up again, a clear way to know he had gotten to her again. Damn, he loved magic!

She ground hard into him, felt every spasm he shuddered while she swirled her hips like a corkscrew around his burning cock. She knew the babies could take this, they asked Dr. Green… but she had always worried that he was too much for her, the way he split her open, made everything around them disappear except for the feel of his flesh and his passionate love-making.

Fucking Marco was unreal. He was so anxious and controlled when they first met, but puberty did strange and mystical things to him. It made him confident, let him see the Marco she saw beneath the reserved demeanor and red hoodie. Beautiful, strong, a force to be reckoned with…truly wild and depraved.

"Mewni Marco, I love the way you fuck my pussy like this!" She practically screamed.

That earned her a bestial growl and the dig of his hand into the thigh being held to the sky. His other hand roamed light scratches all over her chest, her collar, her breasts. Not enough to mark her, but the squeezes after enough to push her over to a closer to the edge.

He moaned feeling her vice grip around him…. The young man was _so_ close…

"I love you… I love you so much, Marco." She gasped as she drew him into a grateful kiss, biting his lip, sucking on his tongue and tasting herself on his mouth.

He turned them slightly, finding her exposed gossamer wings fluttering happily. Not able to hold out much more he painted them with his warm flat tongue along the center, making Star scream inhumanly into the air.

"FUCK YES! MORE! MORE!" She hollered like a cat in heat.

He adjusted his angle so that he would hit her favorite spots inside and out, biting and licking around the edges of her wings while he pumped into her hotspot with renewed vigor. He wanted that scream again…he wanted to make her cum all over him. He wanted the multiverse to know of their love, of his mark on her and Star's on him.

The sensation was too much. He knew that was one of her biggest sweet spots, cheater. Thank God. She used one of her hands to stimulate the breast he was not molding his hand into, pinching and twisting her own bud. The other hand wove its' way around the belly bump and onto the hot, swollen cleft begging desperately for attention.

When she tightened around him as she flicked her clit, he pinched both wings together and bit down hard enough to make her see her namesake. Her mind went blank and her body spasmed excitedly.

Her fall over the edge sent him spiraling to his own finish with a depraved howl. Velvet soft flesh and warm paroxysms held his cock tight within her as he shot thread after thread of his hot seed into her deepest canals.

…

His first awareness back to the present was Star purring while she stroked his arms, she must have wrapped around him after getting her leg free of his grasp.

"That was amazing." She said swooning. Star's voice after an orgasm was the most seductive sound ever, bar none.

"Yeah, it was." He murmured happily while his brain tried to catch up to reality.

"I want moooore!" She sang with a giggle.

"Uh…" He was not human yet. "I am sorry, the sex machine you called is not here right now, please try again later…" He teased pressing light kisses to her jaw and lips.

"Excuses, excuses. I see how it is. Get a girl all riled up, leave her hanging. Geeze." Her joking smile was cute enough to make him reconsider. Later. He was still dead.

Seeing the gears turning in his facial expressions, Star giggled and pulled herself up.

"Aww, I was comfy there… come baaack." He whined pathetically.

"Nope. Come get me." She challenged.

"Ssstaaaar… have mercy. I want my warm, comfy lover to snuggle." He pleaded with his wide doe eyes.

Oh no. Not those eyes. She had to avert her eyes to avoid the temptation of his trap.

"Snivel, fuss, pout. I want my Star pillow." He guilted near-successfully.

"Oh, look at that, I've got to get the tape out of the machine!" She tried to make a speedy escape from her petulant paramour only to be reminded that pregnant belly reduces speed 90% and long-armed, muscle wrapped lover makes escape impossible. Damnit.

"How about you send the tape up to our collection with the wand, and I get to enjoy five more minutes of time in heaven holding you until I have to drag my ass up and get dressed?" All he wanted was the love of his life to stay a little longer.

"Damn magical excuses. Damn logic. I want no part of it. Give me back my exclusive Marco rights." She demanded with a grimace.

"Tonight, my love, my starlight… I am all yours. I promise. Now shush and let me hold you and our babies a little longer."

"Only because you were so good to me. But don't be skimpy on those kisses… I want more before you abandon me." She teased.

"Anything your heart desires my love." He said cradling her body against his and slowly dragging his lips across hers into a sensual kiss. Time did not matter with his family in his arms.

**Reaper- Talk about a sweet couple, huh? ****Emeraudephenix is such an amazing writer, I just had add very small things to make sure I had some words to say in the last two chapters.**

**We already have a long list of things to cover, next chapter we'll check on Marco and Moon. Then off back into the past...**

**There will be heartbreak... its going to hurt... the least we could have done, was show the love Marco and Star had before her ending. I'm kinda shocked no one has asked what has happened to the Starco twins...**


End file.
